Forever You
by LadyLostie
Summary: James Ford is a big shot ad executive who feels that even though he is successful, he is lacking something. When he meets a cafe waitress named Kate, who has a mysterious past, his life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ugh!" She shouted in disgust and turned around to face the mirror. "I hate it when you do that. Do you realize how expensive this pink lipgloss is? Not to mention how rare the shade is." She asked as she pulled out a sparkly pink glossy tube.

Sawyer looked at her with a smirk, "Well Malibu, hi to you too."

She turned to Sawyer and sighed. "Hi baby." Sawyer wrapped her in his arms, she pushed him away, "Sawyer! This dress is made with individually sewn on rhinestones! It'll cost a fortune to replace! Dont touch me!" She yelped as she stepped away from him.

Sawyer ran a hand through his long hair and threw the dozen roses on her dressing table. "These are for you."

Shannon looked at them and sighed in frustration. "My god Sawyer, I told you that if you ever got me roses, they have to be pink to match my costume. This is my last show! I wear pink! And taking pictures with pink roses for the media would go great!" She shouted at him.

Sawyer realized what an idiot he'd been. How in hell did he ever get shackled to Shannon Rutherford? She pined after him after they met in Central Park one day. She had already known he was a successful and rich ad executive. She also knew that he was raised in a broken home in Alabama while she was raised in the high-style rich world of LA. They were as different as gas oil and flour. She didn't really care for his background however. In their one year relationship, she'd never asked him about growing up. Was always just interested in how he became to damn successful. He was demanded by every product, every label to come up with an idea for their campaigns. And with his ideas, each company made millions. He prided himself in coming up with ''No, you're not dreaming, you're in New York City" for NYCs tourist attaction ads. That ad was so popular, it instantly brought millions of dollars for the company and Sawyer got a pretty piece of that change. 

Shannon was a world class ballerina; dancing for New Yorks Company. She had all the leads. And decided, after five years of dancing, that she was giving it up to become a model and actress. She already had modeling gigs thanks to his connections to the advertising world. Tonight was her last performance. Pretty big show and big deal for her.

So he excused her irritating behavior for nerves. Yeah, she was superficial as hell. And he'd seen her mean streak more than a few times. But they had great sex. And maybe, just maybe, that's all they really liked about each other. 

A knock was sounded at the door, "Miss Rutherford, you're on in five." 

Shannon took calming breaths and Sawyer rubbed her arms, "Its okay baby. Just relax, you'll do fine."

Her blue eyes shot open. "Fine? FINE! I can fall right on my fucking ass and make a fool out of myself the last day I'm dancing! FUCK relaxing!"

Sawyer looked at her and nodded. 

She smiled at him, "I'm acting like a bitch, aren't I?"

"You said it not me." He drawled, leaning against the wall.

She laughed and went to reach up and kiss him, "Don't wait up for me. After the show, I've got a million interviews and the girls want to take me out for drinks and dancing. _Girls_ only. I'll be home late. And don't skip out on work tomorrow. So don't even bother waking me up after the night I'm going to have." She rambled. "Just...just wish me luck, kay?" 

His dimples deepened, "Break a leg Sticks." 

"Thank you," she sighed and kissed him on his cheek and left the room. Just like that. He looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets. In the entire year they were together, they hardly spent real quality time together. They had moved in together quickly and were each busy with their own careers. She spent her free time shopping with her anorexic friends and feasting on peas and diet water at restaurants. Their relationship made her popular, however. More people came to see the ballet shows, just to see the girlfriend of the ad guy.

He walked out of her dressing room and shut the door, a big bright yellow star and the name 'Shannon' was plastered big as day. She was big as life. And he had a simple one with her. But was this really what he wanted? A great job. An okay girlfriend. No spontaneous actions. No passion. He shrugged and left the theater. He never stayed for those ballet shows. She knew it too. He was too "manly" to watch girls and guys flying around like fairies in tights.

Every night, if he wasn't working hard, before he went home, he stopped at a small cafe on 5th avenue near Central Park, just around his place. He always had a chocolate mocha and the Times to read. He chuckled as he walked in the New York city night, look at him now. Before he hit it big he was a ranch man. Drinking. Playing poker. Getting into fights at bars and heading nowhere really. Almost got himself into a conning job cause the money was so bare. But he cleaned up real good. And instead of drinking hard vodka,he was sipping on lattes and drinking mojitos. He grinned and entered the cafe.

It was usually empty because a Starbucks stole business just around the corner. Especially this night. A Thursday night. Right before Friday night where everyone was really out clubbing or catching a good broadway show. He liked the quiet of it. He liked the break from his job...and Shannon. He even liked the usual waitress that greeted him. A nice lady named Rose. She always joked with him and they talked all the time. When he walked in this night, however, Rose wasn't there. She usually smiled when he walked in. He supposed she was busy doing something or other and walked to his usual table in the corner, back against the wall.

He saw a dessert menu on the table and looked it over as he heard an unfamiliar voice, but smelled something fruity...like strawberries.

"What can I get ya?"

He looked up and froze. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen was standing in front of him, her eyes looking down at her note pad ready to write. Her hair was mass of brown curls, pinned up by a pencil. She wore the uniform, a short black skirt and a white collared shirt. He saw a black bra through the opening and shuddered in pleasure. He snapped out of it when his eyes rose to her face. She was staring at him now. Probably saw him check her out.

"If you came for a show, Broadway is further south of town." She said, the hand with the pencil now on her hip.

He cleared his throat and smiled, "Sorry. I was just curious not to see Rose tonight," _T__here ya go. Cleared that one up good._

She smiled, god she had an amazing smile. And as she looked at him, he saw her eyes. They were the most striking shade of green he'd ever seen.

"Oh, well, Rose is gone for two weeks. She had a family emergency. I was hired yesterday and started today. I'll be replacing her meanwhile." She explained in her pretty voice.

"Well I hope she's okay," he said.

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I'm sure she is. So. What will it be?" She held the pencil up to the pad again.

"Oh, a white chocolate mocha will be it."

She smiled.

He saw a dimple.

And he smiled.

"You don't look like the mocha type." She placed the pencil behind her ear.

"I don't look like a lot of things." He said.

She snorted and smiled, then said, "White chocolate mocha coming right up," She eyed him and turned around towards the counter. Sawyer stared at her ass. She had a smokin' ass.

A few minutes later, she brought him his drink, "Sure that's everything?" She asked him.

"Well Shortcake-" he stopped himself. He'd just called her shortcake. Reminding him of the strawberries she smelled like. Her eyebrow rose.

"My names Kate," she pointed to her tag.

"Right." _How to cover it up?_ "I was just saying...shortcake is what I'll have," he cleared his throat, "A slice of strawberry shortcake." He said, obviously not really wanting it.

She looked at him dubiously, "That's not really a cake that people eat with chocolate mochas...but...it's not my job to butt in," she said with a smirk and turned to get him a slice.

_Damn Sawyer, what in fuck? You're turning into a blubbering ass_. He thought to himself. It was this woman. Making him crazy, he excused. This...Kate...

Kate. That was a nice name. Simple. And mysterious.

**Please let me know whatcha think! ;) Many thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sawyer opened his eyes and looked over at the other side of the bed. Empty. He turned towards the clock on his side dresser. It read 7am. Where in the hell was Shannon? As in answer, he heard the front door slam. Sawyer sat up shirtless, the blanket falling down to his naked waist. He usually slept naked. It made him feel good. But he wasn't feeling so good now as he watched Shannon stumble in the large room. Her hair was a mess, going this way and that. Her clothes were disheveled and wrinkled. Her makeup was smudged all over her face making her look like she'd been punched in both eyes.

"Don't tell me you're just gettin' in," he said in disbelief.

"Don't fucking start with me. I had a rough night." She said as she threw her purse on the floor and groaned into her hands.

"Only people of babies can say they had a rough night. You were out dancin' and boozin'." He looked at the clock, "Till 7!"

"Yeah well we had fun!" She shouted at him. "The girls thought it'd be a good idea to have some fun at a strip club. And yeah I stripped and yeah it was fun." She crossed her arms.

Sawyer got out of the bed and stormed over to her in all his naked glory. "You stripped in front of men?"

"You're just jealous!"

"This ain't about jealousy goddammit! You could've been drugged and raped!" He pointed his finger at her.

She ignored his last comment, "No surprise there! You're never jealous!"

She was so self-centered, he thought as she walked into the massive master bathroom. He followed.

"Jesus Shannon! Don't forget that you're my woman and I don't want you putting yourself in danger!"

"Fuck off Sawyer! We never do anything fun together! I wanted to live a little."

"By the sounds of it, it was livin' a lot." He turned from her and walked over to the window, he placed his hand on it and leaned into it, looking at the breathtaking view of Central Park.

He felt her hands go around his middle and her face on his back.

"I never do anything for myself," she said softly.

"The fuck you don't." He said and then smelled her. The smell was pretty strong, "You smell like Old Spice."

She was silent.

And that's when he knew.

He pushed her away and turned to face her. His jaw clenched, "You fuck him?"

Her face exploded with guilt. "You gotta understand baby. I was partially drunk. I wasn't in my right mind..I..."

Sawyer clenched his fists and turned around. Of all the things she'd done to him over the last year. Of all the shit he put up with. This was the line she crossed.

She met his icy blue stare and looked away.

"We ended up in the mens bathroom."

"How classy." He said with attitude.

"Don't do that!" Her brows furrowed angrily. "Don't turn this situation against me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I guess fucking some random guy behind your boyfriends back ain't wrong."

She crossed her arms, "It was only one time! My god! It's not like I do it every night. You can forgive me and we can move on! I'm nursing a bitching hangover and I don't need this."

"Yeah? Well I don't need this either. Get out." His face was worthy of a sculpture, it was so stony.

It was her turn to be shocked. "What?"

"You heard me Shannon. Get your shit and get the fuck out of my place."

"But...But...I have the photo shoot today with Posh Magazine! The biggest magazine in the country! The interview is about my love life and you need to be there!"

"You should've thought about that before you went and fucked prince dickhead." He turned from her, went to his closet and put on a white robe from Givenchy. With his muscles protruding this way and that, he looked damn sexy.

"I'll have the rest of your shit sent to wherever you're stayin'."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" She exploded. "THIS is the BIGGEST BREAK OF MY LIFE!" She started breathing hard. "YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING! HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING SELFISH?" She couldn't breathe any longer and was now gasping for air.

"Jesus." He went into the bathroom and grabbed her asthma thingy and gave it to her. "Relax dammit!" She was making him sympathize for her and he hated it.

She was sobbing now and looked so pathetic. He rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Fine!" He shouted as she looked up at him through puppy eyes. "I'll do your fucking interview. But after that, we're through."

She smiled now. There was lipstick on her teeth. She looked like shit. 

"The photo shoot is at one. Don't be late."

-

Sawyer couldn't believe she got to him again. He wondered if he would slave to her for the rest of his life. It was a disturbing feeling. One that made him unsettled for the rest of the day. He dressed in a sharp, dark blue, Ralph Lauren Outfit, sans tie, opening the first few buttons. Slicked his hair back and shaved just a little. Dabbed a little of that new Antonio Banderas stuff on his neck, grabbed his briefcase and went to work.

In a meeting, he was told that 'Sunset', one of the biggest cosmetic lines in the world, were going perfume. And had come up with a great smelling one that they were sure would catapult them into the biggest fragrance company in the world. And they asked Sawyers agency to come up with a slogan. The name of the perfume was 'Sunrise' and Sawyers boss wasted no time in making him in charge. The owner of Sunset, Sun Kwon, would be coming in two weeks to see what they came up with. This could make millions for Sawyers company. It was the biggest job he'd ever had so far. And Sawyer had no idea how to come up with something romantic.

He and Shannon hadn't exactly had a romantic relationship. Come to think of it. He'd never been in a romantic relationship period. Before Shannon there wasn't anyone. Just flings, one nighters.

Sawyer had done the interview with Shannon. It was the first time Shannon showed so much affection to him. She did simple things. Touch his hand, smile at him for no reason...well, in her case there was a reason...she'd hug him, give him quick kisses here and there. All throughout the interview. And when it was time for the photo shoot to end and Sawyer said he had to go, she even kissed him passionately and told him he'd see her later. _Like hell_, he thought. He never wanted to go back to his relationship with Shannon. That was a mistake from the door. But still, she bothered him. Later that day, she had called him several times. Asking for favors and what not. He knew he had to sever ties with her completely to finally be free.

The night came. And he found himself really looking forward to going to the little cafe and seeing miss shortcake again. He had a shitty day having to deal with Shannon and her facade of happy bliss. He was blessed by a smile from Kate as he walked in. There were only three other customers and he took his usual seat in the corner.

"Hey there." She said. "Same thing as last night?"

"Yeah, minus the cake," he said with a charming smile, dimples deepening.

"Right," she drawled out, making him laugh. It's been a while since someone did that. She smiled again and went to get his mocha. Man did she make him feel good. All thoughts of Shannon were out the window as Kate walked over to him with his drink. "There you are," she said as he pulled out his briefcase. He bought a couple of wedding magazines, hoping for some kind of inspiration. She noted and frowned a bit.

"Planning a wedding?" She had no idea why she would be upset if he was. She hardly knew the man with the dimples and long, silky hair. She sure knew him in her dreams last night. She blushed a little and pointed to the magazine to get his attention off her face.

"What? Oh no…I work for an ad agency. Tryin to come up with some ideas for a girly perfume."

"Oh, you're one of those. Never met one before. Thought you people locked yourselves in a closet somewhere and didn't come out until an idea hit you."

He deepened his dimples, "Well, some of us are like that. But I thought it was a well hidden secret.''

She laughed loudly, god how he loved her laugh.

"Well, if you need any help with that, just let me know. Maybe we can figure it out together sometime."

"I'd like that." He said.

As he went back to his studies, Kate went behind the counter and blushed just a little.

"Is that a blush I see?" Cindy asked in a low and teasing voice.

She was doing that a lot."Stop it," Kate said, still blushing.

"He's a winner," Cindy whispered, taking off with a fresh coffee pot.

Kate smacked her arm playfully, "Shut up."

Cindy laughed and went back to work. Kate stole a peek at this familiar stranger, felt flutters and went on to the next table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the next two weeks, Sawyer came back to the small cafe on the corner. He found that he liked being around Kate. Her wit was on fire and her beauty was unprecedented. He came every night without fail. If a meeting was scheduled for late at night, he'd cancel on them just so he could see Kate. They casually flirted and he wanted to learn more about her, but she was so hesitant on revealing anything about herself other than her name. He was fine with that for now, as long as he got to see her. And he hardly saw Shannon. He was never home and he never paid attention to see if she finally moved her stuff out of his place.

The pressure for the ad was becoming too unbearable, the deadline was on Monday and Sun Kwon and her team would be meeting with the firm to make a multi-million dollar deal. He was frustrated beyond reason. On Friday night, he went into the cafe and laid out the wedding magazines on his table as she brought him his mocha.

Kate smiled, "Just out of curiosity, what's the name of the perfume?" She leaned on the table, one hand on her hip.

He cleared his throat as he looked up, "Scuse' me?"

"The perfume you have to advertise. What's the name of it?"

"Sunrise," he said and sipped his drink.

"Sunrise," she repeated. "You're in for it," she laughed, "Sounds like a hard one."

"Just need inspiration." Dimples deepening.

She nodded his endless pile of magazines, "Perfectly posed brides?" Shaking her head, "Don't think you'll find it there."

"Oh yeah? Well where'd'you suppose I'd find inspiration?" He asked in an obvious flirtatious voice.

"Central Park river," she said without hesitation. "Look at the couples on the gondola rides." She winked, "There's your inspiration." She gave him a nod and turned away.

He smiled at her back. That was a great idea. But being around all those smooching people was a big turn off.

Time passed and the cafe was closing down. Kate and the other girl he'd seen a million times before but didn't know her name, were wiping down tables and flipping chairs over. The time got away from Sawyer. He was pouring over magazine after magazine and no ideas came to him. His brain was fried. He pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and put it on the table. Kate walked over and grabbed the tip, "You sure you know what you've been leaving me?" She asked, already putting the money in her pocket.

"Great service, what can I say?" He smirked. Sawyer left her a twenty every night.

She laughed as she wiped down his table, "Well thanks. It's a real big help. You have no clue."

He could smell her as she wiped the table. All too aware of her body. He swallowed and stood up, putting his suit jacket on.

"Nice suit," she said as she came up.

"Thanks," he answered, liking the compliment.

"Kate," she and Sawyer turned to Cindy.

"Yeah Cindy?"

"I'm heading out. Locke's already gone. Lock up?" She asked in a rush, already taking off her apron.

Kate nodded, "Yeah."

"Have a good night," she sang as she left.

Kate laughed, "Enjoy your date." Kate turned to Sawyer, "She's got a real hot date tonight." She said as she lifted Sawyers chair. Sawyer grabbed the chair away from her, 'Allow me."

Kate smiled at him, "Thanks."

He stuck around as Kate put on her long, lovely black jacket and locked up. It was really dark out and Sawyer found himself hating the fact she walked home every night by herself.

"So you're not scared out here?"

She laughed at his question, "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. I get on the subway every night and head home to Brooklyn."

He let out a breath, "Jesus, you live all the way in Brooklyn? Why'd the hell you get a job in the city?"

She gave him a knowing look, "Tips are better."

He smiled at her as he walked her towards the subway. "So, you just move here?"

She looked ahead, "Yep." She hesitated then looked at Sawyer, her heart beat so loud she was sure he could hear it, but she played it cool and finally answered his question, "Been here for a few months before finally finding the cafe. Good jobs are hard to find round here."

"What kind of job do you want?" He asked, truly curious.

"I had experience at a local magazine, writing recipes and such. I want to work for a big time magazine company and write about fashion or...I don't know just something in that line of work."

He smirked, "Well shortcake, you should be working in front of the camera instead of behind."

Kate smiled and looked down, Sawyer loved that smile. And she blushed, he could see it clearly in the city lights.  
"Well...thank you," Kate looked up at him and he wanted to be the recipient of that look for the rest of his life. "But I could never..."

"Ah come on," he laughed, "Maybe you could even become the spokesmodel for this perfume...I've got connections," he said in a smug voice.

She laughed, "Tempting as that sounds, I think I'll stick to waitressing, thanks."  
Sawyer shrugged, "The offers still good." He looked at her, "Think about it."  
Kate laughed, "Do you always offer your waitresses modeling jobs?"  
"Just the ones with freckles," he said with a wink and she found herself blushing and looking down again.  
"It's a beautiful night," he looked at her, "What'd'ya say you show me that Gondola ride?"  
Kate stopped short, then kept walking, "Are you serious? It's ten at night-"  
"Yeah, just when the park comes alive."  
He grabbed her hand and they both stopped short in their steps and gave each other a quick look. They'd both felt the magic that raced through them. Kate felt safe with him.  
"How bout it freckles?"  
Kate beamed at him, "I'd love to."

Sawyer hailed a cab and within minutes they were both walking in central park. Hot dog vendors were still open, the gondola rides were still open. It was as if the city never closed and people never went home. The crowd wasn't thick, but scattered and it was comfortable to walk casually. Sawyer bought her a hot dog and they ate them as they walked slowly along the river. A few couples were in the boats and enjoying the cool New York breeze.

"So, let's see what inspiration I can find." He looked at the couples and said, "Sunrise...Sunrise, Sunrise...its a romanticy kinda fluffy thing, I see...so, Making Out with You in the Sunrise," Sawyer chuckled and looked at Kate, "I don't see inspiration anywhere."

Kate laughed, "Come on, you can do much better than that."

He laughed and said, "Alright then, let's see what you can come up with somethin better."

Kate bit her bottom lip as she smiled and said, "As tempting as it is, I don't wanna give you ideas so you can plagiarize them and have me sue you."

"Oh, so you're that good huh?"

Kate's eyes sparkled in the light, "Even better." She winked at him and he saw the magic in her eyes.

A few minutes later they found themselves walking across a small and beautiful little bridge, away from the rush of people. Trees hung over it and the river glittered under it. Just beyond the clusters of trees, they could see the castle.

"I've never been in this spot before," she said softly and leaned her elbows on the stone. He leaned his elbows as well, "Me neither."

Sawyer looked back at her and kept smiling, he'd never smiled so much in his entire life than he did in these last few hours with Kate. His long hair hung down over his eyes as he watched her. She stared at the river below.

"You're a really nice guy." She blurted out then looked at him and looked away. The power between them was too strong and they both knew it. And she could feel him looking at her.

"Well then you should see me when I'm not drinking mochas."

She finally looked up, "I'd actually like that." Her smile faded slightly and so did his.

"Me too," he admitted to her. He stood up, turned around and leaned back on the stone. She still faced front and they both looked at each other.

Kate laughed and said, "Well, looks like you have to take me out on a date."

Sawyer crossed his arms in front of him and smirked at her, "This ain't a date?"

Kate laughed even harder, "Hardly."

"What would make it a date?"

"You're the guy who comes up with ideas," tongue in cheek, "figure it out."

"Well then," he reached over and grabbed a white flower growing from the tree and handed it to her, "A flower."

Kate laughed and took the flower, "A flower?" She said in a dubious voice.

And while she laughed he took her off guard and kissed her. It was a nice, soft, romantic kiss and Kate immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, it was instinctive, but she couldn't believe it was happening.

Sawyer pulled away softly, his eyes opening slowly, "A first kiss too."

Kate swallowed and looked up at him, "I don't kiss on the first date." She whispered and looked at his lips, then eyes.

"Well now you do," he said and kissed her again, this time holding her back and pulling her close. Kate was all too aware of his body against hers. He was hard and toned and muscled. She could just imagine what he looked like underneath all of those clothes. The kiss went deeper and she felt his tongue sweep in. She nearly passed out from the sheer pleasure of it.

Just then, the nightly fireworks began to shoot into the night sky and they continued kissing, one of his hands held her face as they did so. He felt that this was so right. He'd never felt so much emotion for one woman before and he was glad now that he dared to kiss her. It stirred up so many feelings.

He finally backed away and they turned to the fireworks glittering the sky. "Sunrise," he said softly and looked at her, "Its Forever You."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sawyer sat in a restaurant for lunch with his friends Desmond and Sayid. They all worked in the firm and had their own accounts.

"What's the slogan?" Desmond asked as he sipped his drink.

Sawyer looked up, he'd barely paid attention during the entire lunch. "What?"

"The slogan brotha, what is it? You've been working on it for a long while now and tomorrows the big meeting."

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna reveal it to you now." Sawyer said and sat back in his chair. He couldn't get Kate out of his mind since last night when they kissed. He'd taken her all the way home, making sure she got there safely and kissed her at the door one more time before hailing a cab home himself. As he wanted to make love to her, he'd been a gentleman and didn't accept her offer to go upstairs. He could tell she liked that. Sawyer wanted to take things slow and didn't want to mess anything up with her. Not like he did with Shannon. He remembered the kiss again, her lips were too sexy...

"Ho, ho, ho! What's this now brotha? Did you see that?" Desmond nudged Sayid.

"I did," Sayid marveled. "Was that a smile on Sawyers face?"

"I'd say it was," Desmond exclaimed, making a big deal out of it. "Spill it brotha. Shannon give you good head last night?" He grinned.

Sawyer pinched his face and threw his napkin at Desmond, "Ain't nothin like that Lancelot. Besides, me and Malibu are through."

Sayid nor Desmond could hide their shocked expressions.

"You're kidding?" Sayid asked.

"Do I look like I'm kiddin hoss?" I kicked her out. Sawyer said in a disgruntled voice.

"But you've been dating for an entire year, slightly longer. What happened?" Desmond asked.

Sawyer decided to be blunt and his face took on a hard stone look. "She fucked someone else."

Both men sat back and looked sympathetic.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Sawyer said seriously.

Desmond folded his arms and looked smug, "Then he's met someone."

Sayid chuckled, "By Allah, he did. Who is she, my friend?"

Sawyer turned red in the face, "She's no one. Now get the hell outta my business and stay out."

Desmond and Sayid laughed, "It looks like we'll find out soon enough."

Sawyer turned and hid his smile.

He desperately wanted to see Kate that night. But this meeting was one he could not cancel. He stood up way past midnight preparing his presentation. If he lost this account, no matter his successes in the pass, he knew he'd be fired. He got roughly three hours of sleep before getting up and dressing to the nines. Hair slicked back, black designer suit, red tie, briefcase, cleanly shaved. Sawyer was incredibly nervous. He hadn't eaten breakfast and he wasn't planning to. Sun Kwon and her company Sunset would be there by noon.

He paced his office, going over his speech countless times. He wasn't confident. He wasn't sure. His buzzer rang from his phone.

"Mr. Ford?"

He clicked on the phone. "Yeah Bea."

"You have a visitor."

"I aint accepting visitors today Bea, tell em-"

"She says her name is Kate and that it's important.''

Sawyers face fell and he left his office. Kate stood there looking as beautiful as ever. He'd never seen her in the daytime hours...he didn't know what he was missing.

He swallowed and clenched his jaw, "Kate?"

She smiled brilliantly at him and followed him as he escorted her into his office. He didn't realize he'd be so happy to see her. "Kate, what are you doin here? I...its nice to..."

Kate laughed and sat on the edge of his desk, "I thought I should surprise you before your big meeting and say good luck. Its not like me to do this. "She said and placed her purse on his desk. Kate moved some hair away from her face and he longed to be that hair so she could touch him too. He moved in front of her. "I hope you dont mind," she said bashfully.

He didn't know what to say, just grabbed her shoulders gently and leaned in to kiss her. Butterflies went through her stomach and his as well. She pulled away smiling.

"I want you to do it more often. " He said.

"Mr. Ford?" Came Beas voice.

"One second." He said and hit the button, "What Bea?"

"They want you in the conference room in five minutes."

"Thanks."

He turned to Kate and smiled nervously. She stood up and walked to him. "I just want you to know that I think you're gonna do great."

Seeing that smile made him feel like the most confident man in the universe. "I believe it." He said gruffly.

"I brought you a good luck charm."

His face softened, "Did you now?" He drawled.

Kate reached into her purse and took out a little pin, "I know it's corny, she laughed and pinned it on the inside of his jacket pocket, But its a four leaf clover, for luck."

He laughed, "Jesus Freckles, that is the corniest thing I'd ever seen." He sobered, "But its from you...but regardless," he took her hands in his and felt that connection, "I don't need luck when I've got you."

Kate looked close to tears and Sawyer leaned in and kissed her. Passion ignited and the kiss grew more hungry. She grabbed onto his neck and lifted her fingers through his hair as their tongues met over and over again. She slanted her head to the side so he could have further access of her mouth and he took full advantage. His body pulsed and he wanted her with intense ferocity. She wanted the same. He touched her breasts over her shirt and then lifted her shirt so he could touch them fully. Kate gasped and kissed him even deeper. He grunted and let the moment take over his mind and body. He yanked her panties down and she helped take his dick out of his pants. Sawyer set her back on the desk, papers went flying this way and that. Their blood coursed through their bodies like one soul.

He entered her and they both groaned. She grabbed onto his shoulders and he buried his face in her neck. "Kate," he moaned and started pumping inside of her body. Jesus, she was so tight and hot and warm. Over and over again, in and out, he let the friction take its course.

Sawyer, she moaned softly and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Kate," he growled in her ear. "Sweet Jesus... "he moaned and then started hitting her harder. She wanted to scream but he muffled any noise with his mouth and tongue.

She felt her orgasm begin to plummet as he took his fingers and rubbed her clit at the same time. He was feeling the need to cum inside of her body, he wanted to live and breathe her and that was exactly what he did. He felt her tight pussy clench around him and captured her mouth tighter as they came together in an atomic explosion. He groaned, holding in his shouts and emptied everything he had in her body. Her eyes opened wide as she felt him come inside of her. "Sawyer," she whispered against his lips.

"Son of a bitch... " he groaned and they both held each other as their breaths evened out.

A few seconds later he laughed, "So much for bein a gentleman."

Kate smiled back at him and kissed him. "I didn't mind much."

"Neither did I." And they kissed again.

His phone rang out again.

"Mr. Ford. You're wanted now."

"Son of a bitch. I'm late," he got up and fixed up his suit.

"I'm so sorry," Kate said and helped him straighten out his pants and shirt. They collapsed into his private bathroom as he washed his hands and laughed as she zipped him up.

"Freckles-"

"It's okay. You're late, its my fault, I need to-"

He kissed her again, slowly this time and pulled away, smiling triumphantly. "I love you." It just slipped out. He didn't mean to say that and so soon...she froze and then smiled, "You what?"

"Sawyer!" Desmond rushed into the room and saw the two of them slightly disheveled in the open door of Sawyers private bathroom. Bloody hell, I'm sorry.

Sawyer growled, "Out!"

Desmond held his laughter as he promptly left. Sawyer turned back to Kate.

"Just go," she said, "Hurry." She started pushing him out of the room and grabbed her purse on the way. He grabbed his briefcase, "Wait for me," he told her.

She got him out of the office and immediately several men approached him, all talking at once. Sun was in the building. He smiled at her as they pushed him away and she smiled back, 'I love you too, she mouthed and he felt as if he could fly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sawyer quickly walked into the room. His bosses and major people sat around an extremely long table. They were all eager to see his presentation. People even stood around the room and everyone was talking. He noticed five empty seats at the head of the table next to the empty seat where the president of his company sits.

As Sawyer set up his papers and board, Desmond came up to him, hands in pocket, with a smug look. "So, who was she?"

Sawyer looked up at Desmond with an angry face, "Don't talk about her."

Desmond only smiled, "Looked pretty serious."

Sawyer shook his head, "Hume, right now aint the time."

"Don't worry brotha, I'll talk to her myself and find out."

"Stay the hell away from her," he growled and just then the doors opened wide and an entire group of people started filing in, as if the room wasn't crowded enough. "Later Lancelot." Sawyer straightened his tie and stood straight. Desmond chuckled, patted him on the shoulder and sat on the window sill by Sayid.

Sun Kwon and the President, Mr. Ben Linus, came laughing into the room. She was beautiful, with all that straight black shiny hair and big lips. Sawyer knew he had to put on his best charm and after being with Kate, his confidence was up all the way. She seemed easy to get to. Hell, Linus made her laugh and that guy doesn't have a funny bone in his left pinky. He presented his dimples and smiled as she walked to her seat and people settled.

"Mrs. Kwon, this is James Ford, our lead Executive."

Sun smiled, "Hello Mr. Ford."

He nodded and before he even said a single how do you do, she spoke again, "This is a very important move in my career Mr. Ford. I have been looking forward to this moment for a long time. If I do not like what I am about to see, I will not give another chance. I hear Jack Shepherd," she turned to Ben, "is all the rage over at Dharma & Co."

Ben laughed nervously, "Not to worry Mrs. Kwon," he gestured to Sawyer and Sawyer rose his chin and folded his hands in front of him, "James is better than Jack in every way."

"We shall see." Her smile faltered and she turned to Sawyer, "You may begin."

Sawyer was shittin in his pants about now. Thinking twice about his earlier thoughts on this Sun woman.

"Um..." _shit_...he cleared his throat and said, "Sunrise. When I heard the name I immediately thought of a sun risin," he chuckled and saw her face stone cold. "But uh, well, I thought that was just too obvious."

He looked over at Ben and he had the tightest face, Sawyer could've cracked a walnut on it.

He didn't know what came over him...he wasn't prepared...not for this kind ad...it was too big, he could make them lose the company if he lost this account...

"So I thought of love," he said, his voice louder, looking at Sun. Her cronies gathered around her. Big time execs all looked at him. "And I've never been in love...not until now."

Sun rose a brow and Sawyers mind was churning, he wasn't saying anything he'd written out, it was shit anyway. So he went along. "I..." he looked out the window, but all he saw was a closed blind.

"Mr. Ford?" Sun spoke up. "Are you okay?"

He turned to Sun, it dawned on him. "I turned to love...one second...please." He said and quickly began to run out of the room.

People stood up, "What on earth is going on?" Sun asked Ben.

Ben clenched his jaw and played along, "All part of his presentation, I assure you. This is the genius of my best executive." Ben only hoped.

Sawyer ran down the hallway and to the stairwell and to his office. Kate wasn't there, "Bea," he shouted. "Where'd she go?"

She stood up, "Who sir?" She asked, alarmed.

"Kate." He said and turned everywhere.

"I believe she left-"

"Sawyer?" Kate's voice came out of his office. He ran to her. 'What happened? Are you okay?"

"Come with me," he grabbed her hands and dragged her with him.

"What? What's going on?''

"Just trust me!"

Without another word and holding onto the best thing that ever came into his life, he hauled ass up the stairs and slammed into the room. Kates eyes widened and a look of sheer horror came into her face. "Sawyer?" She asked on the side of her mouth.

Sawyer looked triumphantly at Sun, "This was my inspiration."

"Oh my god," Kate whispered in horror, completely embarrassed to have so many people staring at her.

Sawyer grabbed Kates arms and put her in front of him. "You see I saw this woman and fell in love."

Kate turned to face Sawyer, her face mingled with shock and awe. He turned her to him and said, "I took her hands in mines and I thought of how beautiful she is and how funny she is and how good she smelled."

Kate turned red.

"And I looked at her and thought of the Sunrise...it's beautiful and can be funny and well, I cant smell it but it sure does make the grass smell good on a hot day."

Some people laughed at this.

"And I looked her in her eyes and said Sunrise...its forever you...forever you..." he looked at her seriously. Kate nearly crumbled in his arms.

Bens smile was smug and Desmond looked proud of his friend.

Sawyer put his arm around Kate, turned to Sun and dared look at her. She was smiling.

"Sunrise...its forever you."

Sun sniffed and everyone turned to her, "I...I absolutely love it." She pounded on the table and spoke to her assistant, "I want this on all the shelves in four weeks."

People started clapping and cheering. Sun turned to Ben, 'Mr. Linus, I was a fool to ever doubt you, this will make our company very successful. I would have never thought of love. More nature. But this is exactly what we need; romance."

Kate bit her bottom lip and smiled as everyone clapped Sawyer on the shoulders and shook his hand. "Mr. Linus, lets sign this contract now."

"Very well!" He stood up and walked behind Sun and her people as they all headed to his office with Sawyers bosses and the head people of the company. They all congratulated Sawyer and as Ben passed him, he shook his hand and said quickly, "You're in for a raise young man."

Kate gasped and watched as he left the room, then turned to Sawyer. Sawyer was staring at her as people still congratulated him.

Sawyer went towards her and smiled. "You were waiting."

"You told me to after all." Kate smiled.

"So this is the woman who's got my friend staring off into space and smiling," he looked at her, "I'm Desmond." He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Kate." She blushed.

Sawyer grabbed her hand away from Desmond and said, "We have some celebrating to do."

"We sure do! Out for drinks tonight guys," Desmond put in.

The people in the room cheered. Sawyer did, after all, just put his company back on the map in a big way.

"Drinks on us," Sawyers boss, Danny Pickett, came and shook his hand. "The company is taking over Villa tonight. We all have to celebrate. Risky thing you did there Ford. But it worked nonetheless."

"Yeah, now we can tell Jack and his cronies to shove it up their asses." Everyone laughed and cheered again as they all filed out of the room.

Kate took Sawyer to the corner, "I have to work, I can't go."

Sawyer touched her face, "Ah, come on freckles. You can miss one night o'work. I jut made the biggest deal of my life," he grabbed onto her waist and looked into her eyes, 'And it was all thanks to you."

Kate smiled and said, "Well Rose is back so they are covered..."

"That a girl. I really wantcha to be there, right by my side."

Kate grinned and said in a giddy voice, "I'll call Locke now."

"You do that baby."

Half a minute later, Kate looked at Sawyer gravely, "I can't call out, Cindy didn't show up for work today, I have to cover for her."

"Well fuck it freckles, quit."

Kate let out a sardonic breath and looked up at Sawyer, "I need this job, I can't just quit."

He grabbed her arms and then hands, "Baby I make enough to take care o'you. Hell, I just made millions," he whispered fervently.

"But it's not mine-"

"I'm gonna share it with you-"

"No." She didn't know what she was thinking. Hell, she landed a millionaire. In her wildest dreams she didn't bargain for that. And to fall in love with him...head over heels.

"Kate, listen to me. You go off to that shitty job of waitressin. But you meet me tonight at Villa after work."

"But I don't get out until eleven tonight...that's too late-"

"Kate,'' he captured her face in his hands and kissed her softly, then reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, "Here's my spare key," he said affectionately.

"Sawyer-"

"Take it," he folded it in her hand. "Wait for me there."

Kate looked up into his eyes and saw the love he had for her...it burned into her heart. And she smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6**  
**  
Sawyer left the party early. His coworkers were getting drunk and watching his boss do the lambada with his secretary was not considered "fun" in his opinion. Desmond wanted to meet for dinner the next night so his girlfriend could meet Kate. Sawyer thought it was lame to go on a double date but there you had it.

He entered his apartment, his heart hopeful. He'd sent a driver to pick Kate up from work. He also sent a dozen red roses to her job. He knew it was common for a guy to send roses but this time he really did purchase them with love in mind. He'd wanted to send something different like daisies or carnations or something like that but in the end roses were just romantic.

The lights were off and his heart sank. Sawyer walked in, his shoes clicking on the floor and heard a sniffle. He walked into his room and out on the balcony, he saw the shadow of Kate. The dozen roses he'd sent lay on his bed.

"Kate?"

It was dark and he approached her slowly, his heart soaring and leaping into his chest. When he got to her, he saw her face in the moonlight. She'd been crying.

He kneeled down in front of her as she sat on the chair and took her hands in his. "Baby? What's wrong?"

Her heart slammed in her own chest when he walked through the door. She'd been dying to see him. And she bursted into tears.

His arms went around her and he was completely concerned. "Freckles, tell me what happened." He wasn't used to being so soft and understanding, but with Kate it came so naturally.

"I...Its Cindy."

"Cindy...? Oh that other waitress girl right?" He pulled back and looked at her weeping eyes, "What happened?"

Kates eyes were red when she cried out softly, "They found her body mangled and abandoned."

Sawyers eyes widened and he held Kate tightly, "Holy shit." He swallowed. That was serious alright. He let her weep on his shoulder and looked out at the amazing view of central park. He heard the distant sirens of authority and gave a quick wish that the girls family would get through the tragedy. He just hated seeing Kate so shaken up and he wanted to do all he could to help soothe her.

"Baby..." he pulled away and looked at her, "Lets go inside." The air was getting chilly and he sat her on his bed, went over to his mantle and lit a fire. It lit up the room. He sat back down beside her, "I'm so sorry freckles," he said honestly and held her close again.

She felt safe in his arms and took deep steadying breaths.

"They haven't caught the killer...but I know it was her boyfriend...he was a jealous type. And she went out on that date night," she took a shaky breath. "That was the last time anyone she knew saw her."

Sawyer snickered. Figures. A psycho boyfriend. It was pitiful. He shook his head.

"I never told you this, but Cindy and I are roommates."

Sawyer pulled her away and looked into her grieving emerald eyes, "Are you serious?"

Kate nodded, "His name is Richard. He used to bang on our doors in the middle of the night just to have sex with her...she hated him. And stayed with him for a long while. They were together when I moved in and he was pissed she got a roommate," Kate sounded more angry now than sad. "I told her to get the strength to dump that asshole and she finally did. And gave us hell for it. We'd always called the police on his ass." She looked at him and as a side note said, "She's the one that got me the job at the cafe. She was my friend..." she was getting worked up again and Sawyer held her, holding his anger at bay. To know Kate had been through all of that.

"I can't believe she's dead." She cried.

Sawyer passed a soothing hand over her face, "Did you tell the cops this?"

"They came around the cafe as we were locking up. That's when we found out. I told them everything."

Sawyer let out a breath and closed his eyes tightly. "You're not goin back to that place o'yours, you hear me?"

Kate looked up, "What?" Her eyes were so worried and Sawyer just wanted to kiss her.

He smiled instead and held her hands, "Move in with me freckles. I'll take care o'you."

She looked scared, "I couldn't. I feel like I'm leeching off of you-"

"You can and you will." He said more firmly, then softer, "You're my woman now. I want you safe. And you made my career soar. I can't thank you enough," he touched her chin.

She didn't know what to say, she was speechless.

"And I don't want you workin in that cafe anymore."

She widened her eyes, "Sawyer, we've been through this-"

"That asshole knows where you live and where you work. He knows you. And that's what scares the shit out of me. I don't want him touchin you. Besides, I've got some news for you." He leaned his head to the side, hoping to make her smile.

She looked at him curiously, "What?"

"Some of Suns assistants were at the party tonight. Including the head of advertising. Her right hand man." He looked at her knowingly.

"So...what's this got to do with me?"

Sawyer smirked, "You're their new Sunrise girl."

Kate felt her jaw drop, "What?"

"You sure do say that a lot shortcake?" He chuckled.

"Sawyer...what do you mean I'm the new Sunrise girl?"

"I'll tell you what it means baby. They want you to model their new fragrance on every poster out there."

Kate couldn't believe her ears. And she didn't know how to react at that. Getting this devastating news over her friend of five months...and then learning that not only is she moving in with the man of her dreams, but getting a dream job on top of it all. She smacked herself.

"Kate! What in the hell did you do that for?" Sawyer asked. She hit herself pretty damn hard.

She smiled at him, "I'm dreaming."

His smile was smug. "Baby, if you're dreamin, then I am too."

Kate squeezed his hands, "I don't deserve any of this...I don't know how to thank you...for everything you've done for me-"

She was cut off by his hand on her face and his lips on hers. He used his tongue and opened her mouth. She kissed him back fully and he pulled away. She saw pure lust in those eyes. "Be with me. That's how you can thank me," came his gruff voice. "Be with me."

Kates eyes teared up. How can she love someone this much already?

"So what's your answer? Live with me? Take that job? Be with me?"

A smile slowly formed on Kates beautiful face, "Yes." She answered. "Oh yes," she moaned.

Sawyers smile was positively charming, "I'm glad you said yes, cause if you said no, you would have been screamin 'yes' in a few minutes." He growled and laid her down, covering her body with his and kissing her slowly and passionately.

Her face was flushed and red from his kisses as he unbuttoned her jacket and pulled that and her shirt off. "I wanna see you," he growled. She sat up and he sat up and in the firelight he slowly took off her bra. Her breasts bounced lightly and he sucked in a breath. "God your beautiful baby." He leaned forward, attached his mouth to one pert nipple and laid her back down.

A hand went and unzipped her jeans and his hand splayed across and down her womanly area. Two fingers crept down and began stroking her sensitive clit.

"Oh baby," he moaned against her mouth. She was already wet and tight.

They crushed the roses below them as they both removed the rest of their clothing. Kate held in a breath as she saw his massive chest and body. In the firelight, he glowed like a greek warrior brought to life from a statue.

She let out a shuddering breath, "Make love to me."

Sawyer looked down at her and said seductively, with hair across his eyes, "Oh I'm gonna do much more than that."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The week began to pass. Sawyer went with Kate in his own personal new chauffeured car and packed everything she owned up. FBI and agents alike had scattered throughout the house and it was an emotional time for Kate. Cindy's family had come the day before and collected her things so the house was pretty bare by then.

But Sawyer assured her that her life was going to get so much better and Kate put her trust in him. That night when she moved into his place, they made love all the way until morning and they slept the entire next day and made love as well. Sawyer deserved a day off after all he'd done and he spent it with the new love of his life.

She moved in Tuesday, they spent the day on Wednesday and Thursday Kate signed her contract with Sunset Cosmetics to be the new spokes model for Sunrise Perfume. Friday, she was at her first photo shoot. Nervous as could be because she'd never modeled before. But Sawyer was right by her side and that made it all the more comfortable and safe.

Another week passed by and Sawyer picked up a smaller account so he could spend more time with Kate. Kate had turned into a busy bee herself with Sunset Cosmetics. They were so thrilled with their new up and coming model that she was hired for other things as well. At night, they made love for hours. Exploring each others bodies. Sawyer more than loved Kate. She was his everything. He took her out on shopping sprees and fed her the finest food.

Thursday night, Sawyer took Kate to have dinner with Desmond and his girlfriend. Friday would be the big reveal of Suns new fragrance in Times Square. So needless to say, Kate was very excited.

Sawyer sat Kate down on the terrace of the restaurant and sat beside her, his arm protectively around her. He nibbled on her ear a bit and told her what he was gonna do to her when they got home and she was more than blush red when Desmond came to them with an attractive blonde in his arms.

Sawyer cleared his throat and stood up, shaking his friends hand. Desmond cast a charming smile to Kate, "This is Claire. Claire, this is Kate."

Kate shook Claire's hand, "Nice to meet you."

''You too," Claire said with a warm and friendly smile. Kate liked her instantly. The couple took their seats and chatted up the night. Kate learned that Desmond proposed to Claire the weekend before and the ring was an eye opener indeed. She'd also learned that they'd been dating for almost two years but they didn't get married sooner because they were both career driven. Claire worked in the governors office and another interesting thing was...

"Its not all bad working for my dad," Claire continued. "Being the governors daughter has its very high points."

"Can you believe that Kylie Minogue here is sisters to Jack Shepherd?" Sawyer said to Kate and then swore at Desmond, 'Sleepin with the enemy."

Desmond grinned, "What can I say? I love her." He looked at Claire and smiled.

Claire laughed and looked at Sawyer, "Jacks not all that bad. He can be a prig at times-"

Sawyer snickered at this. Claire continued.

"But he is a really good brother. Even if he doesn't get along with dad."

Kate wanted to know, "What happened between them?" Sawyer was caressing Kate's neck as she spoke.

Claire answered with a sigh, 'Well, dad was one of New Yorks top brain surgeons and wanted Jack to follow in his footsteps. Jack had his own plans of course."

Kate said, "Oh," and Sawyer took her hand and passed his lips over her fingers as he spoke, "Yeah well Jackass decided he wanted a hand in our career. I'll hand it to him, he's good. But he aint as good as me."

Desmond chuckled, "Aye, I'll attest to that brotha." He lifted his glass.

Kate laughed, ''Out of all the people I could meet as a waitress, I go and meet you." She said to Sawyer.

He laughed, his dimples deepening when he said, "Yeah but remember, the tips were good right?" He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"So Kate, where are you from?" Claire asked with interest.

Kate stiffened a little, Sawyer noticed. "Iowa," she answered.

Claire noticed too, "Left behind some bad memories there huh?"

Kate nodded and gave her new friend a smile, 'Yeah. I sure did."

Sawyer looked at Kate and wanted to know what happened to her. She didnt talk about her past much. He wanted to know everything about her, everything he could possibly know. Because he loved her more than life itself.

-

That night when they got home, they collapsed onto the bed and had sex frantically. He'd wanted her all day and fulfilled everything he told her he was gonna do.

"Son of a bitch baby, you feel so fuckin good," he moaned in her ear as their bodies slammed into each other with fierceness. His hand went down and stroked her clit as he fucked her on the bed. It shook from their motions and started a creaking noise as well. They'd used that bed real good since she moved in.

"Say my name," he demanded through clenched teeth. "I wanna hear it baby."

"James!" She cried out. Loving the name that he was born with.

They continued with their frantic love making and fell asleep in a sticky tangle of arms and legs along with Sawyers declaration that he loved her.

-

Kate got up with a smile. They had been so exhausted; they didn't even wake up to make love again. Well, she thought as she bit down on her lip, the sun was just rising, casting a golden hue in the room as he moved over her body and made love to her again.

She sighed softly, it was perfection. More than so. She looked over to his side of the bed. He was gone like he'd said he'd be. There was a note and a red rose ontop of it.

_Freckles,__  
__I made you breakfast. Pop it in the micro and heat it up.__  
__Coffees made too. Relax. Todays a big day. I'll be back tonight to pick you up.__  
__ Maybe I'll visit before...__  
__Love you,__  
__Sawyer_

She held the note close to her heart, sighed and fell back against the fluffy pillows. Kate had eaten, showered, dressed and now she was just brushing out her hair when she heard the door slam shut. A giddiness flooded through her body. It was Sawyer. She turned and ran out into the living room with a blush but stopped dead.

It wasn't Sawyer. It was an incredibly beautiful, tall blonde. An angry one at that. She placed her hands on her hips and shouted, "Who the hell are you?''

"I...I'm," Kate didn't know what to say. By god, Sawyer already had a girlfriend? What had she been thinking, she knew this wasn't true. Shannon crossed her arms and waited impatiently. "Kate," she squeaked out.

Shannon looked Kate up and down, threatened by her beauty. Yeah, Sawyer knew how to pick em.

"What the fuck are you doing here? This is my house."

Kate noticed the packed suitcase the woman dropped on the floor. A big 'Paris' sticker looked newly placed. She looked back up at Shannon, 'You're with Sawyer?"

" Do I fucking look like housekeeping?"

"I...I didn't know," Kate backed up and grabbed her purse. Feeling like the foolest of them all. How could she believe Sawyer was special? How could she believe he really loved her? She knew she loved him. More than anything. And that's what stung the most. "I'm gonna leave now-"

"You do that." Shannon said in a bitchy voice.

Kate wanted to scream, shout, pull the girls hair out but instead, raised her head and started walking out.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out. I'm sure Sawyer was a good fuck while it lasted, but I can see he has no respect for himself shacking up with white trash like you."

That was it. Being snotty was one thing. But throwing insults now? The last straw. She turned approached Shannon and slapped her.

Shannon staggered back. Shocked more than anything. She never expected anyone to ever fight her back and now that it happened...she slapped Kate back but Kate grabbed her hair and they started fighting, knocking things to the ground, breaking expensive vases.

Sawyer opened the door just then, shocked himself at the scene he just walked into. He immediately went for Kate and pulled her up, "Shannon?" Kate pulled Shannons extensions out at she was pulled back by Sawyer and then threw them at her, then moved away from Sawyer, giving him a betrayed and hurt look.

"Baby, whatever she told you is a lie." He said with his hands in front of him. He didn't want Shannon to fuck this up for him.

"'Forever you' huh?" She grabbed her purse and ran out of there.

"KATE!" He turned angry eyes on Shannon, 'What the fuck did you say to her?"

Shannon just smirked and he left and followed Kate. But she was already gone. He went out into the street and couldn't see her in the sea of New Yorkers walking by. "KATE!" He shouted. But she was gone. "FUCK!"

He stormed back upstairs. Shannon was sprawled on the couch with an angry demeanor as she tried to put her extensions back in.

"Get out." He fumed.

"So you're sleeping around already?" She shouted in a huff and walked up to him. "Couldn't wait until I was gone to fuck someone else!"

"Jesus Shannon, get out now or I'll start from where Kate left off I swear to god. Its over!"

"I needed a place to crash! I just got back from Paris today with no luck. No one wants me for anything."

"Yeah, big fucking surprise." He said, overly irritated with her.

"I talked to Sayid this morning. I couldn't get a hold of you. He told me about her. He told me about how you got her a modeling job! Shit Sawyer! You KNEW before we broke up that I wanted to find a modeling job but you help HER instead?"

"Shannon, this conversation's over." He had no idea where Kate would go. But he had to find her. He walked to the door, "You're ass better be gone by the time I come back or I'm calling the police on you." He slammed the door shut as he left.

'Sawyer wait!"

But he was already gone.

-

That night, the unveiling happened. But Kate wasn't there to see it. Sawyer stood in the back of the crowds as he watched it.

It was quite a sight alright.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8**  
**  
Sawyer walked the entire day. He knew Kate had no where else to go, which made him worry even more.

Seeing her up there in that ad in Times Square...she was so beautiful. He had to find her and he thought that maybe she'd come anyway. But he didn't see her anywhere.

He decided to go take a walk through central park...where they had walked and fell in love...

Half an hour later he was approaching the little bridge. It was cold. The wind whipped lightly and any moment it was about to rain, but he didn't care. Something drew him there and he was gonna go.

"How did you know where I'd be?"

He looked up at the feminine voice and couldn't believe his eyes. "Kate?" Came out his strangled voice. He approached her softly, she was standing in the middle of the bridge.

Kate looked down at the water. It looked as if she'd been crying. Sawyer went next to her, "She aint my woman Kate. She's an ex that just doesn't get a clue."

She wouldn't look at him and that killed his soul. "Kate-" he went to touch her face but she pulled away and finally looked at him.

"I know." She said softly. At his puzzled face, she said, "I called Desmond and asked him about her. He told me what happened."

"Then why are you crying baby?"

"Because," she wiped her face and her voice rose, "Because I was so stupid to run away. I was so stupid to think you didn't really love me. It's just..." she sighed hard and fought to look in his eyes, "Its instinct. To run when shit goes wrong. To run when things dont go right. I mess it up," her green eyes burned into his blues, "I thought you wouldn't forgive me for leaving you."

He touched her chin and lifted it slightly, earnestly saying, "Baby, how could I be angry with you? I love you."

Kate melted under his gaze and sniffed, "I love you too James."

He took her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, grabbed her waist and wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close. "I wanna sing when you say that freckles."

Kate smiled at that and in an instant her lips were melded against his. His tongue opened her lips and swept into her mouth. Her fingers went through his hair as her tongue did the same and they stood like that for a long time, just kissing and kissing.

Finally he pulled away, a look of pure love on his face and said, "Come on baby, you got somethin to see."

He took her back to Times Square and showed her her ad. Kate looked on in wonder. She couldn't believe it! And it was all thanks to the mocha man. They stood looking at it for a long while. Sawyer told her that these ads will be in every department and fragrance store in the world. Kate couldn't believe her ears.

He took her home and thankfully, Shannon was gone.

Sawyer took her to bed and they made soft, sweet love to each other for the remainder of the night.

After a few rounds of hot sex, they relaxed on the bed side by side with smiles on their faces.

"You make me happy Freckles." He said as she lay against his chest.

"Ditto," she laughed and kissed his chest, then chin and jawline. Placing little butterfly kisses all along.

He chuckled and turned his face so she could get his lips and his hand went down to her already damp clit, stroking her swollen nub. "I love it when you talk dirty," he teased and spread her inner thighs open, slowly going ontop of her. "I love it especially when you say my name." He said with a husky growl and continued stroking her.

Her breath was caught in her throat as he slowly pushed his fingers inside of her body. Her eyes shot open and she clutched his shoulders. "Why don't you go ahead and say it."

She swallowed and fire flashed in her eyes, "Make me." Came her daring comeback.

He bit his bottom lip then clenched his jaw, "Have it your way baby." He took his dick and pushed it through her sensitive folds, lifting her knee farther up. Then he began the sensual friction they craved.

"Say it," he moaned as he pushed up and back down.

"James," she whispered with a shaky breath.

He grinned, a purely evil one, and leaned his head to the side, "Louder."

"James." She said louder and gasped when he pushed in further.

"You don't get it do you?" He went harder and she couldn't help but pant and whimper. His face took on a hard edge when he shouted, "SCREAM IT!"

"JAMES!"

And she screamed his name for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~

Monday rolled around and James was reclining on the seat, tapping a pen against his chin casually. Desmond was complaining about the big hoo-rah his wedding had become. He wanted something elegant but simple, but since it was the governors daughter he was marrying, there were events he had to attend that led up to the actual ceremony. It was driving him insane.

"Yeah, well Lancelot, you knew you had it comin when you proposed to her."

"I hate you," Des said, sitting in a huff because he had to attend a luncheon the next day with the entire city hall staff.

Sawyer laughed, "I hear that a lot," he drawled out.

"I hope you do," Des chuckled.

Men filed in the room and joined them at the long table. Danny Pickett stormed into the room with two other high end execs and Ben Linus himself.

"Whoa, who killed the tooth fairy," Sawyer said as he planted his shoes on the table.

''This isn't a laughing matter James. We're in serious trouble." Ben said.

"Cant be that bad," He rested his hands behind his head casually.

"No?" Ben threw a magazine ad on his lap.

Sawyer picked it up and nearly fell backwards in his chair.

It was Shannon. She was in some skimpy outfit laying sideways with a perfume bottle pasted next to her. The fragrance, Juliet; the ad line, 'True love never dies'.

He righted himself and sat up, "What the hell is this some kind o' joke?"

"I wish it were a joke James but it seems that Jack and his "cronies" as you so nicely put it have taken on a very big competitor for Sun, Juliet Burke." Ben stated all in one breath.

Sawyer couldn't believe his eyes. _How did they hire Shannon? What the hell!__  
_  
"As soon as they heard we were making a deal with Sun Kwon they scrambled to find her competitor. They were working on this all week; the ad will be released tomorrow."

Desmond stroked his chin, "But we already made our deal with Sun," he added. "We don't have anything to worry about."

"Au contraire Mr. Hume we have everything to worry about. There's a clause in our contract." Ben looked around the room. "If for any reason in the first week of sales nothing sells, then we don't get our share of the money. Suns and Juliet's fragrance go on sale tomorrow. If her perfume sells more then we lose a hell of a lot of money gentlemen."

"Son of a bitch," Sawyer groaned.

''I knew from the beginning, that we never should have underestimated Jack Shepherd."

Sawyer squinted at Sayid, "What the hell you talkin about Mohammed? Jacks a piece of shit, he didn't find this out on his own. Someone told him."

Pickett piped up, "What are tryin to say James? That someone here let Jack know about our deal with Sun?"

"Preposterous," Ben said. "No one here would do that."

"No one who wasn't lookin out for themselves," he looked pointedly at Sayid. "Namely someone who liked a particular girl and never got a chance in hell till now."

Sayid stiffened and looked at Sawyer, "Why are you looking at me James?"

"Makes me wonder how Shannon got the job." Sawyer continued. "You son of a bitch."

Sayid stood up as Sawyer went up to grab his collar. Desmond and other men flew around the table to break it up.

"What the hell is wrong with you brotha?" Desmond shouted as he held Sawyers hands behind his back.

Hair across his face, Sawyer spat out, "Shannon told me that she talked to you. She told me on Friday goddammit. She knew about Kate gettin the job. She prolly called Jack the same fuckin night." He sagged and tore Desmond away, glaring at Sayid. "You sold us out."

Sayid put his hands up.

"Is this true Sayid?" Ben asked.

When Sayid didn't immediately answer, Sawyer did. "Fire his ass before I lit a fire under his ass."

Sawyer raked a hand through his hair and walked out of the office.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kate slammed the door shut, took off her scarf and threw it on the sofa as she walked through the house. She saw Sawyers briefcase thrown on the kitchen counter, "James? Baby, I'm home." She sniffed back her tears as she walked into the room in expectation of seeing the one she loved.

Her heart stopped when she saw him. His elbows were on his knees. He was hunched over, his hands through his long hair.

"Baby?"

He looked up and turned to her. She saw the despair on his face and quickly sat next to him.

Sawyer felt more than a million times better the moment he saw her beautiful face. When her arms went around his shoulders he leaned into her and sighed hard.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

Sawyer didn't hesitate and told her everything that happened at the meeting. By the time he was done explaining he was angry all over again and paced the room back and forth as Kate sat there and watched him.

Kate didn't know how to take the news. She just sat there, her eyes watery with tears.

Sawyer stopped his rant and sat by her side, this time placing his arms around her. "Its okay freckles. We'll find a way-"

"It's not that." She said quietly.

He kissed her temple and looked at her, bringing her chin up to face him. A questioning look in his blue eyes.

"Its about Cindy. They caught her killer."

Sawyers face turned into stone. "Well that's a good thing then."

"It wasn't Richard, her ex. It was just some crazy homeless man. She never even made it to her date..." Her voice cracked and she looked down, Sawyer pulled her closer and Kate continued, "A detective came by the coffee shop-"

"What the hell were you doin there?" He pulled away from her and looked at her with concern.

"I grabbed my last paycheck. Wasn't much, only $20. But I was entitled to it. And I wanted to say goodbye to everyone officially."

Sawyer frowned, "I could've went with you."

"You don't have to be so protective James. Like I said before I'm a big girl-"

"Like I said before you're _**my**_ girl."

Kate smiled tenderly at his announcement. "I know," she whispered and rested her head against his chest again. "The fact remains. The homeless man was arrested for something else when they found Cindy's wallet on him. He confessed to robbing and raping her," her voice went weak again.

"Jesus Christ." Sawyer muttered. "Exactly why I want you safe freckles."

More tears fell down Kates eyes and she excused herself to the bathroom.

Sawyer would be there for Kate. She was his life now, he admitted to himself. He couldn't live without her. He threw his tie on the floor and took off his shirt and pants and left his briefs on then lounged on the bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He watched the cherry wood ceiling fan spin very slowly as he thought about everything that happened that day and sighed. Life was a constant curve ball.

Kate came out of the bathroom dressed in a tight white tank top and her white lacy panties. She had pulled her hair up into a curly mass of a ponytail. She watched Sawyer lay there for a second. She'd never get over her attraction for him.

His eyes turned to her and said softly, "Come here."

Without hesitation, she crawled into the bed and cuddled into his side, draping one leg over his. His arms cradled her securely. He loved the feel of her body beside him. Even more, he loved her naked beside him.

"I gotta figure out what the hell I'm gonna do about Jack and this fuckin ad."

She propped her chin up on his chest and looked at him, "You're not alone. You and your team can figure something out. I wanna help too."

He smirked at her, "You wanna help me freckles?"

She smiled at him, "I can give you encouragement." Her hand slid down to the bulge in his briefs and he let out a moan and a grunt.

"How're you gonna do that baby?" He asked with another grunt.

She placed kisses on his chest and up along his neck, "I can make you feel better about this all...and you can make me feel better," she kissed along his scruffy jaw. "We can forget about our sorrows for a little while." She reached down and sucked on his velvety tongue.

He was already gripping her ass and holding her above him. "By all means...lets." He pulled out her hair tie, loving the feel of her hair surrounding him.

Within seconds they were naked and frantically fucking on the bed. He had her below him and the headboard crashed violently into the wall as he gripped it. As his cock slid in and out of her tender folds, her knees up to her chin, he grabbed her hands and made love to her mouth with his tongue as they continued to wildly fuck. His hand then went down to her ass and squeezed it hard as he pushed even further inside of her. He demanded her to scream and demanded harshly for her to say his name.

Sawyer was finally in heaven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, feeling completely refreshed thanks to Freckles, Sawyer walked into his office and called Desmond into his office.

By lunchtime he, Desmond and the only other person he trusted, Hurley, were all seated in a private booth at a restaurant, papers and food laid out in front of them.

"We're talkin strategy here. Suns givin us permission to advertise her fragrance anywhere we want. We absolutely have to get more sales."

"We've been over that a million times brotha," Desmond stroked his chin casually, "The question is how and where."

"We can make a commercial," Hurley put in from across the table.

Sawyer slapped on the table and pointed at Hurley with the same hand, "Thats what I'm talkin about Staypuff. Commercial."

"But who would we use?" Desmond asked.

"Who do you think William Wallace? Kate." Sawyer said matter-of-factly. He pulled out his blackberry and got in contact with Suns people. "We need to buy as many spots for this commercial as possible."

Hurley pulled out his own iphone and got in contact with the people they needed as well. Desmond was about to pull out his when he received a text and groaned loudly.

Sawyer looked over at Des, "What is it?"

"Claire," he said as he placed a hand over his eyes and temples.

"Dude. You don't look so happy." Hurley put in.

He opened his eyes and gave Hurley a death stare. If looks could kill well...poor Hurley. "She wants me to sit down and discuss colors with the wedding planner. Then go over flower textures. Flower textures? Does if really matter?" He whined.

Sawyer chuckled as they packed up. "That's why I'm not ever havin a wedding."

"You say that now brotha. But by the way you look when you talk about your girlfriend? Id say otherwise." He smiled at Hurley, "Do you hear wedding bells?"

Hurley got up and laughed, "Dude, I hear them every time I'm around him."

Desmond laughed and Sawyer frowned and threw money on the table, "Shut up."

"Wait!" Hurley stopped them.

"What is it Montezuma? We've got meetings to set up and a commercial to shoot."

"Its wedding season," Hurley said.

Desmond sighed, "Please don't remind me."

"What's your point?" Sawyer asked as he shrugged his suit jacket on and grabbed his briefcase.

"We'll make it a wedding advertisement. How many brides will like eat this up? Think about it."

"I already see Claire buying one." Des put in with a small whine.

Sawyer cracked a smile, "That's genius Doogie! We'll make a bridal type commercial and sell, sell, sell."

"Do we HAVE to do a wedding thing?" Desmond followed.

"Come on Lancelot, we've got another wedding to plan."

Desmond groaned and then decided to take a jab at Sawyer and grinned. "Well now you get to see Kate in a wedding dress."

Sawyer turned and pointed as he walked, "Shut up!"

They all walked out of the restaurant, Hurley and Desmond laughing. Sawyer hid his own smile. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : I actually made two commercials for this chapter. If you go to Youtube and look up royalbluebell, you'll find Sawyer and Jacks videos, they are 30 seconds each.

Chapter 10

"That was a job well done," Ben said to the room at large, "Sun is eating this up and so are the stores and so are the brides."

They had filmed the commercial the day before and it was already running everywhere by midday. It was near midnight when the team got together for an emergency meeting to see the numbers of sales and it was a success.

"Yes, don't remind me," Desmond said with a wry grin. "Claire's already got two bottles, convinced its good luck and all that mumbo jumbo."

"Well then Hume, that's good for Sun and us." Ben alighted.

Kate grabbed her jacket and purse, "I'm off to the jail."

Hurley sat up, "How much is bail?"

"I'll find out once I get there," she said, shrugging her jacket on. "But it's pretty serious. Sawyer put that actor in the hospital."

Hurley snickered, "It took nearly five of us just to restrain him after he saw you two kissing."

Kate nodded with a somber smile as she pulled her purse on.

"Well it had to be done," Ben said as he stood up. "Kevin is one of Suns closest friends. She absolutely wanted him in the commercial and absolutely wanted a kiss and Kate is contractually obligated to it." Ben smiled at Kate and as he passed her squeezed her shoulder, "Tell James he's got the rest of the week off. I assume he'll need that much time to plead guilty in court." He looked at Desmond and Hurley, "That actor has a lawsuit and a half. Goodnight." Ben walked out.

Desmond got up with Hurley, "I've gotta go home and take a cold shower."

All three walked to the elevator. "What's up dude?" Hurley asked Desmond.

"Or what's not up rather," Desmond said miserably. "Claire is on this bad luck thing. Says its bad luck for the bride and groom to have premarital relations days before the wedding. She's even staying with her bloody father."

Kate laughed.

"This is hardly funny," Des said. "Her scent is everywhere our place and I need her badly."

"Well Desmond, I think it'll all be worth it in the end."

"I pray ye gods for an end to this."

Hurley and Kate laughed as they went in the elevator.

Half an hour later, Sawyer walked towards Kate and pulled her into his arms tightly. She rested in his embrace.

"Hey," she said softly, "You okay?"

"I will once we get the hell outta here." He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked to the car that waited for them.

Sawyers hair was mussed, his shirt was partially open and bloodied, though not from his blood and he was tired. An entire night spent in a jail cell instead of in a warm bed with his Kate.

But he couldn't help it. The moment he saw that asshole kissing Kate the devil took over. Rage unlike anything else poured through his soul and he felt it to the ends of his hair. No one told him about the kiss. As soon as the shot was done Sawyer railed on that guy. It was a mess to say the least.

Kate went in the shower with him and like a cleansing spirit, they washed each other and made love. He needed Kate like never before and showed her just how much he missed her for the rest of the night.

On the advice of Ben, Sawyer took the rest of that week off. He enjoyed the success Sun was getting all thanks to that commercial. He didn't want to see it ever again but while filming it he definitely noticed how beautiful Kate looked as a bride.

By Sunday afternoon, Kate and he were casually strolling down 5th avenue, his arm protectively around her as they window shopped. When they reached Herald Square and passed by the Macys, Kate was begging to go inside.

Right away Suns stand was in view and the commercial played above the mammoth of a display. He snickered and they continued walking until he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked and he nodded towards the small screen ahead of them, 'Looks like Jackie boy was busy the past few days."

Son of a bitch." Sawyer groaned.

Kate shook it off, "I'm not scared. Why should you be? That commercial is crap."

Sawyer looked down at her and smirked. "Well if Lil Debbie turned into Lil Lolita."

Kate laughed and continued walking with him. "Come on...its not going to hurt us at all."

Sawyer shook his head with a smile. Leave it to his freckles to always make him feel better.

He collapsed on her and they both panted wildly for breath.

It was just then that the phone rang.

And rang and rang.

"Hang up!" He yelled at the phone, making Kate laugh from underneath him. "I think you better pick it up baby."

He groaned and moved over to the phone, picking it up with fury, "Yeah who is it?" He asked non too gently.

"Well if it isn't James Sawyer Ford himself." Came Jack Shepherds voice.

Sawyer got up slowly and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up. Kate got up slowly behind him and watched curiously.

"What the hell you doin callin here after midnight Jackass?"

"I have a...proposition for you."

Sawyer snickered then laughed sardonically, "Yeah good try Jackie. But I don't think so. Why don't you just wait for another of our ideas to steal-"

"Its about Kate." Jack said.

Sawyer went still, "What the fuck are you talkin about?"

Jack was silent for a second then said, "Meet me at the new Tuscan place in SoHo tomorrow night, 9pm sharp. Then we'll talk."

"Who the hell are you now? Steven Segal?"

"Just meet me Sawyer." Jack said harder.

And the next thing Sawyer heard was the dial tone.

Sawyer pulled the phone away and then hung it up. He felt Kate kiss his shoulders and wrap her hands around his waist.

"What was that about?" Kate asked softly.

"Nothin baby...Jack just wants to meet..." he trailed off.

Kate kissed the back of his neck and pulled him up against her breasts, "Don't worry about Jack right now...come to bed baby."

Sawyer turned around and began kissing Kate.

As he moved inside and out of her body, his mind briefly trailed off to Jack. What the hell could he want or know about Kate?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11**  
**  
Sawyer was escorted to a corner booth near the back of Toscana's pricey little restaurant. He saw Jacks big head and rolled his eyes heavenward as he sat down none too gently.

He nodded, "Jackie boy."

Jack smiled, "Sawyer. Nice to see you in rare form tonight."

Sawyer bowed his head, "Likewise Jackass."

Jacks lips quirked upwards and the waitress asked for their order.

"I will have," Jack scanned the menu and said, "Tagliolini con carciofi," he passed her the menu.

Sawyer smirked, "Big on the carbs today?"

Jack looked up at Sawyer and raised his brows, "You know what I ordered?"

Sawyer looked at Jack dryly, "Like you don't know I lived in Rome for a few months."

"I'm well aware of your nomadic expeditions."

"Brought your dictionary tonight I see." Sawyer grinned and looked at the waitress, "I'll just have coffee."

She nodded and walked away and Jack said, "No appetite tonight?"

"Oh I had an appetite. Kate made me dinner before I got here." He looked pointedly at Jack, "See I can stand to eat in front of her."

Jack only smiled and folded his hands, "Who wouldn't?"

Sawyers smile died down, "We can skip the pleasantries Yankee Doodle, just tell me why you mentioned Kate." His voice was hard and unwavering as he stared at Jack with a ducal glare.

Jacks smile remained as he sat back and placed the linen on his lap neatly.

"I gotta mind to smack that smile off your face if you don't start talkin."

"I almost forgot you'd make an ass out of yourself no matter where you are." Jacks own smile died. "But I'm pretty hungry. As you most likely know, Shannons not very good in the kitchen."

Sawyer found a smile as he sat back himself, "So, you _are_ fuckin her."

"While she also does Sayid behind my back and I do Juliet." He shrugged, "Shannon thinks I don't know. She's not very bright for a blonde. But I can't resist them, what can I say."

Sawyer found his first chuckle, "Well, well, well, looks like you've all been havin alot of fun over there at Dharma and Co."

Jack smiled, "So have you. With Kate that is. I've seen the commercials-"

"No surprise there." Sawyer muttered.

"She's really beautiful," Jack nodded, "With a very _very_ interesting past. But like I said, it'll have to wait until after I eat my pasta."

Sawyer sighed hard and fifteen minutes later, Jacks plate half eaten, Sawyers coffee untouched, he had had enough. "Why did you want to meet me here Jack?"

"Simple." Jack wiped his mouth. "Sun Kwons sales are crushing that of Juliets. We need the advertising cut back drastically. I want every commercial off the air and I want Sun to cut back 50% of distribution of Sunrise."

That brought out a genuine laugh from Sawyer. He laughed out loud and pushed a hand through his hair, "What the hell makes you think we're gonna do that?"

Jack looked at Sawyer with his own smirk, "Or I turn Kate into the feds."

Sawyers laugh died down instantly, "What?" He choked out.

The gleam in Jacks eyes were triumphant, "She's under investigation Sawyer. On suspicion of murder. See, it seems our beautiful Sunrise model might be guilty of murdering her step-father. She disappeared from Iowa during the investigation."

"Impossible. She wouldn't be throwing her face in international ads if that were true."

Jacks smile deepened, "That's because she faked her death."

Sawyer stood up abruptly, "Now you're just fucking insulting me Jackass."

Jack frowned, "Sit down," he hissed, "Its true. I had her checked out."

Sawyer sat back down slowly, his face a stone mask, he leaned forward, "What the fuck do you mean you 'had Kate checked out'?"

Jacks eyes grew big, "Kates real last name is Phillips, not Austen. She faked her death and we found proof. She murdered her step father a few months back and moved here to start over."

Sawyers look was pained, "No," he whispered.

"You're sleeping with a murderer."

Sawyer slammed his fist on the table hard and people looked over, "Fuck off!" He stood up.

"I trust our deal stands Sawyer."

"I want proof goddammit."

"Just ask her." Jack said simply.

Sawyer stomped into the apartment and stalked towards Kate. She was coming out of the bathroom in their room when he grabbed her arm. Her initial smile faded instantly as he pushed her up against the wall.

"Tell me it isn't true Kate."

Her face was shocked, "Tell you what? What are you talking about?"

His stare was intense, "Tell me you didn't murder your step father."

If Sawyer wondered if it wasn't true, he didn't need to wonder anymore. The look of guilt that washed over Kates face said it all.

"Goddammit!" He pushed away and raked a hand through his hair.

Tears spilled from Kates face as she followed him, "I couldn't tell you! I had no choice! I had to keep it secret-"

"Even from ME?"

Kate cried and nodded, "I'm so sorry James. I..." She stopped crying and looked at him hard, "How did you know?"

"Secrets out. Jack spied into your past. He found out and blackmailed me."

"Oh my god..." tears continued to spill. "Oh my god." She looked up at Sawyer, "You must hate me."

He went to her and grabbed her arms, "I could never hate you freckles. I'm just frustrated you couldn't tell me to begin with."

Kate cried and shook her head, "I need air."

Before he could stop her, she went out to the balcony. He decided to leave her alone for a few minutes. He would join her later. For now, he had a few phone calls to make. There was no way Jack was gonna trap him. There was no way he would ever stop loving Kate. There was just no way.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sawyer went out to the balcony. The view of central park was breathtaking. But nothing more than Kates profile. The wind hit her hair gently; her face lost in thought, her elbows leaned on the cast iron railing. He slowly came up behind her and placed his arms on either side of her, his face nuzzling in her neck as he whispered, "What happened Kate?"

She turned around in his arms, he didn't nudge a bit. Her eyes were red and the green looked like liquid emeralds, large ones. "I don't wanna talk about it," she whispered.

"Like hell you don't." He gripped her arms and tried to get eye contact from her. "I love you Kate. I love you more than I've loved anything in my life. I'd happily die for you and do it over and over again just so the world can know what it is to have an angel livin here."

Kate finally looked up at him and her face turned soft, then a little angry, "I'm far from an angel…"

"Like hell you aren't."

"I'm a murderer-"

"DONT say that!" He shook her a little and then softened his voice, "Don't ever say that again Kate." His voice was hoarse and gruff.

Kate tried to keep her composure as she went and hugged him tightly, her body pressed against his. He closed his eyes as he gripped her back.

An hour later he knew everything. Kate told him how her step-father raped her twice. How he attempted to rape her a few months ago and how she avoided him desperately. He needed to be stopped, she had said. He was a monster, she explained. And Kate said she'd do it again if he had survived. She explained how her mother knew of her rapes and did nothing about it. How when Kate told her, she just slapped her in the face and called her a lying whore. Said Kate enjoyed it. Kate was crying miserably by the time she got to how her ma turned her in to the police and how she had to fake her death. As far as Kate knew and as far as everyone in Iowa knew, Kate Phillips was dead.

Sawyers jaw was clenched and his knuckles were white in tight fists as he listened to her horrifying story. He held Kate in his arms as she cried out all the emotions she left buried throughout these months. She had been alone...starting over...no one to cry on...he felt an extreme possessiveness wash over him. She was so brave to let him into her life. She must have really loved him.

He was determined that Jack was never going to get the best of them. He'd literally kill Jack and whoever else knew and gladly spend the rest of his life in prison if only to make Kate free.

"Kate," came his gruff whisper, "Don't worry baby. You're not alone anymore. I won't let him get you. I swear it, you hear me? I swear to god."

~~~~~~

Friday night, the day before Desmond and Claires wedding a week later, Sawyer needed to talk to Desmond. Desmond was the only one he confided in about Jacks manipulations and for a week they've been planning on what to do about Jack. Sawyer had by Saturday before the new totals for sales came in. Jack would see that Sawyer made no attempt to drop any sales.

Opening the door to Des' office, as was habit, he strode right in as he spoke, "Okay William Wallace, I called-holy...I'm..." everything on Desmonds desk was spilled onto the floor in a huge mess or paper and pens and pencils and even his laptop. The new desk stationary was that of a semi-nude Claire and Des goin at it like there was no tomorrow. "Nice ass Lancelot," he said and turned back out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

"So much for no premarital obligations," he muttered with an amused smirk. Just then Hurley was bound for the very same door with a stack of folders in his hands. Sawyer stopped him, "Unless you wanna know what Desmonds ass looks like, I suggest you don't open that door," he drawled out. "Give him twenty minutes," he said and walked out.

Exactly twenty minutes later, Desmond rushed into Sawyers office to apologize but only heard the pounding in his bathroom and muffled moans of pleasure. "Bloody hell," he said with an amused chuckle on his way out. Hurley came to Desmond, "I got the stacks of..." Hurley heard the sounds before Desmond closed the door, "Guess I know where you all get your inspiration."

An hour later, Sawyer called Desmond from his office and they both laughed about the circumstances. As Desmond came in the office, he said goodbye to a glowing Kate who had just broken away from Sawyers kiss and left.

"See now Lancelot, if you want a little office rendezvous, you gotta know to hide it a little." Sawyer said with a smug expression on his face.

Desmonds smile was sheepish, "It was spur of the moment." He shrugged and sat in the chair in front of Sawyers desk and lifted his feet up. and then smiled, placing his hands behind his head. "We couldn't wait any longer."

"Not even one more night huh."

Desmond only grinned and soon they started discussing their plans.

~~~~~~~~~

That night, as Kate and Sawyer climbed into their giant bed, Kate asked, "James? What are you and Desmond planning?"

Sawyer and Desmond had meetings with various people, including the mayor himself, not giving him details. Claire was in on it too and was more than happy to help in any way she could. As a matter of fact, Claire had come up with most of the ideas. It would have to happen hours and hours before the wedding, but Claire was really eager to help.

"Come here freckles," he said gruffly and in her panties and tank top, she went into his arms. One hand on her ass and the other holding her chin up to face him, he looked into her eyes, "Don't worry about a thing. I've taken care of everything."

"I cant just sit back and do nothing while you and Desmond plot something. Its my responsibility!"

"We've been through this Kate," he said, less soft, "Its my job to protect you."

"James," she said with temper rising, "I just can't...I've been silent long enough. Include me!" She finally shouted.

Sawyer chuckled because everything had fell into place with his plans. As far as he knew it, if tomorrow went well, Kate would never have to worry about anything again. And Jackass would have to find another way to weasel into his and Kates life.

"FINE!" Kate shouted when he didn't answer immediately. "But if things get heated IM not helping!"

Sawyer only chuckled and threw her back onto the bed, "Oh baby, I'm scared."

Kate gave him a dubious smile, wanting to be mad at him but just not quite able to because of those damn dimples. "How scared?" She finally asked.

And he showed her just how scared he was.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13**  
**  
The morning of the wedding, papers all of the state were headlining Claire Shepherds wedding to Desmond Hume. The daughter of the governor getting married to some hot shot exec ad guy. They shut down half of Fifth Avenue for this wedding. It was a pretty big deal.

Kate awoke to the feeling of Sawyer delicately kissing her neck. She turned and met his mouth with her own. Their kissing became frantic and their mouths melded together, sliding their tongues and without words showing how much they needed each other.

A moan escaped his lips and he spread her thighs wide and even wider, lifting them high above his head and he moved his finger in her faster. She breathed harder and clutched him as her orgasm began to shake her body. "James," she gasped for air and he wouldn't give it to her, he continued assaulting her mouth and she breathed against his lips, no longer able to kiss him, but breath harder and she came all over his hand. It felt so amazing. He immediately inched his himself inside of those precious folds and they both gasped for air at the contact.

"Oh freckles," he moaned loudly and started moving inside of her. Their bodies connected in a natural dance of love.

She couldn't even scream 'faster' or 'harder' because he did that and so much more. His body screamed for release but he wanted her to have the pleasure first...it backfired on him the moment she came all over his throbbing, stiff manhood. He joined her, let go and like two armies about to collide in a fight to the death, so did their fluids.

He collapsed ontop of her, burying her deeper into the bed and they both breathed harshly, his forehead resting on her chin as she gasped for air.

"Fuck baby," he kissed her chin and then mouth, "I love you."

Her heart was filled with joy, "I love you too baby." And they kissed and kissed, her fingers running through his hair and his doing the same to her. Before they knew it, they were having sex again.

An hour and four times later, they were showered and getting ready for the wedding. Sawyer was fixing his tie, dressed in a sharp black Versace suit, tailored perfectly to his body. His hair all slicked back with an unruly hair against his forehead. His cuffs were dark blue diamonds and his shoes were pristine.

She sat on the bed as she lifted her black pantyhose up her legs and stilled, "You're beautiful."

He smiled at her as he fixed his tie, "Don't you mean handsome baby?"

Those dimples were her undoing. How could she be so lucky? She wanted to be with him forever and never brought up the word 'marriage' for fear of scaring him away. But she knew she wanted to be binded to him for life. "No," she said softly, "I mean beautiful."

He chuckled and went to her. In his expensive black suit, he kneeled on the floor, not caring if he marked his pants up by accident and helped her bring up her pantyhose, "No baby," he said gruffly, "You're beautiful. Allow me."

She stood up and he brought the rest of her pantyhose up and around her waist. He stole a touch here and there and as he stood up, looked down at her. She had straightened her hair and it looked even longer than it was. He personally loved it wild and curly, but she was still the most gorgeous woman on earth with her silky hair.

In her lacy black bra she went to their large closet and pulled out a short black silky dress and pulled it over her head. "Baby? Zip for me?"

"My pleasure baby," he walked over and zipped the back of her dress, bringing her ass close to his stiffness and he kissed her neck as she adjusted the straps. "You smell wonderful."

"You should know. You did wash me," she said and even then chills ran through her body at the thought of them in the shower a little while ago.

He chuckled and she turned around and by God did she look amazing.

"Well?" She asked, modeling for him.

He smiled as his heart swelled, "Baby, you'd look amazin in a potato sack." He said with a smirk and brought her up to him to kiss her.

"James," she whined against his lips, "This'll be my third time fixing my makeup if you dont stop fondling me," but even as she said it, she brought him closer to her.

He smiled deeply and kissed her anyway, "Good thing you get free makeup from Sunset Cosmetics," he smirked and she laughed into his passionate kiss.

As they walked out to their driver waiting outside, they made a striking couple. Both sharply dressed, arm in arm, it was like they were a prince and princess of some faraway land. And Kate felt like a princess with her very own handsome prince.

In the back of her mind she worried about Jack and his threat. But she trusted Sawyer with her life. She knew he would never let anything happen to her

As they sat hand in hand in the car, Kate smiled and took a deep breath, "So its lunchtime and the wedding doesn't start until three. Where are we eating?"

He kissed her hand and said, "You're eatin with the bride."

"What?" She asked, unsure if she heard him right.

"I have to help Desmond with a few things, you know, bein his best man an all. Figured you could be in the bridal chambers eatin lunch and giglin and doin all that girly stuff."

Kate laughed lightly and said, "But I cant impose. This is her day and Im not part of the bridal party-"

"She already knows your comin and she's excited" He kissed her neck. "Relax sassafrass," he chuckled and whispered in her ear something dirty and sexy. She blushed and he kissed her hand again like the treasure she was.

After kissing her senseless for a good twenty seconds, he finally let her go and started off towards Desmond.

Shaking her head as she walked to the brides room, she opened her purse for her mirror and lipstick. Once there she knocked on the door.

Claire opened it and brightened, looking like a beautiful ray of sunshine. "Kate!"

Kate hugged Claire, "Congratulations Claire."

"Thanks! Im so excited today! A year of preparing finally here!"

Claire was wearing a silky white robe, the back of it in glitter letters read 'Future Mrs Hume'. Her hair was all done in cascading curls and her makeup was impeccable. There was a dress hung up. A beautiful white gown made of silk and lace. Kate was in awe. Shoes were below it and a beautiful veil sat on the chair next to it.

Kate looked around and noticed no one else in the room. "Where are the bridesmaids?"

"Getting their hair done," Claire said brightly and walked to a stunning array of red roses, "One of Des' gifts to me."

Kate smiled, they really were in love.

"Kate! I need you to try this dress on for me." Claire was already taking the dress down as Kate shook her head, "I..I cant do that Claire!"

"I insist! Please! Im very superstitious, if Des didn't tell you already and the dress needs to be worn first by someone who is deeply in love or I'll have bad luck for the rest of my life. I already screwed up when me and Des had sex."

Kate found a smile and a giggle, "If you're sure..."

"If you don't put this dress on right now!"

"Okay! Okay!" Kate laughed and put it on with Claires help and Kate looked in the mirror. Her breath was taken away.

"Oh my god," Claire breathed. "You look so stunning." She went for the veil.

Kate was stunned herself. It was as if it were made for her. Claire lowered the veil over Kates hair and they both stared in the mirror in amazement.

"Kate?" Claire asked softly, "Has Sawyer ever mentioned marriage to you?"

Kates eyes grew a little sad, "No. Never." And the realization that she may never be able to wear something so beautiful struck her like a slap in the face.

Claire squeezed Kates arms and grabbed the shoes.

"The shoes too?" Kate asked.

"Everything! Good thing we're both the same size."

Kate felt magnificent in this dress. Claire quickly handed her a small, beautiful bouquet of pink and yellow roses. "Wow Claire, these are gorgeous!"

"I know! Now step back! I want a good look here! Oh Kate I'm so excited!"

Kate was happy to help a friend and stepped back as Claire inspected her. "Absolutely perfect!" Claire went up and grabbed Kates hands, "I'm going to be so happy with Desmond. And I have to share this with you." Claires bright blue eyes glowed. "We didn't use protection yesterday at all. And we had sex four times last night too." Claire simply glowed, "Oh I wish I got pregnant from it!" She touched her belly and Kate took a nervous breath.

"I'm two months pregnant." Kate said in a shy, sweet voice.

Claire almost staggered back. 'WHAT? Does Sawyer know?"

Kate smiled gently and shook her head, "No. I just found out a few days ago and I've been waiting for the right moment to tell him."

Claire was amazed and happy, "When do you think you'll tell him?"

Kate beamed just as brightly as Claire, "Tonight. After the reception."

Claire laughed and hugged Kate tightly. Then pulled away, "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"The church is going to fill up soon. I need you to do one more thing for me please!"

"Anything Claire." Kate said with determination.

"Go out into the aisle," she opened the door, "Quickly!"

Kate was done asking why and hurried out, hoping no one would see the dress, especially on her. Claire made a mad dash to the main church hall and then pushed her to the aisle.

Puzzled and laughing, Kate stood in the middle of the aisle, turned and didnt find Claire. Where the hell did she go? A second later music started. Her heart beat wildly as she looked down the aisle.

There was Sawyer standing next to the priest and Desmond next to him. The next thing she heard was a fervent whisper from Claire...from where, she had no idea!

"_I think that's your cue to walk_!"

Misty eyed, she turned back to Sawyer. He stood there handsome, tall and princely. _Oh my god...was this all planned?__  
_  
Sawyer watched the woman of his dreams walk unsuredly down the aisle...nervous and happy love written all over her face. His fists folded in front of him, his jaw clenched tightly, he held it together. He knew this was who he was meant to be with. Knew this was who he was to marry. Knew that he wanted her as his even before this plan came up. With Kate as Kate Ford, her old records would be wiped clean...she was under his wing now. His wife. Forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

To Kates shock, it wasn't a joke at all. A few minutes after they married Kate learned that Sawyer and Desmond and Claire and even Claires father all had a hand in this.

Christian Shepherd had a clerk ready with all necessary paperwork and she noticed Sawyer and him wink at each other entirely too much. Kate wanted to know what was going on, but she'd have to wait until later.

A few minutes after everything was official, they were moved aside quickly to prepare for the bigger wedding set to take place there. She hadn't seen Claire since the girl shoved her down the aisle and caught a glimpse of her in the biggest, most fairytale wedding gown Kate had ever seen, in the foyer, surrounded by ten of her missing bridesmaids. Claires veil even had diamonds that glittered all around her. Kate was in awe and got a quick wink from the princess before Sawyer ushered Kate outside.

His big hands were on her shoulders as they snuck to a side door to avoid reporters for the governors' daughters wedding and they were quickly ushered into the back one of Sawyers town cars.

Once cozy inside and the car went into city traffic, Sawyers lips flew onto Kates, his tongue sweeping inside, his hands on her face. "Baby, you look beautiful."

Kate lifted her head and he went to suck on her neck, his body pushing her to the corner, "James," she moaned, trying to get an explanation out of him.

"Yeah baby, that's how I like it." He growled.

Feeling her panties get wet, she tried pushing him away, it all happened so fast, she needed to know, "We never talked about marriage...where did this come from?" She gasped when his lips went down and pulled her breast out of the dress, her zipper was already down. How? She had no clue.

Sawyer was hellbent on making Kate his fully. The second he saw her come down the aisle, a primal need took over and he needed to be inside of her body. Especially now...to officially make her his wife in every sense.

He took a nipple and began to suckle. Kate had never made love in a car before...a moving car especially. The windows were tinted very dark, she could barely see outside. And they moved inch by inch so they had all the time in the world...and there was something so wicked about it. But Kate was full of questions. Sawyer wasn't obliging however. His big hand went up her leg and cupped her thigh, then inner thigh, until he moved her panties to the side and stroked her.

"Mmm, you're already wet for me freckles..."

She melted then and there and decided she would talk later. Kate started breathing hard and heard a tear. Gasping, she saw Sawyer throw her panties on the floor of the car. It turned her on even more and she went to unbutton his shirt and kiss his strong neck.

"I wanna make you mine now," he growled again as he unzipped his pants, Kate helping. "I wanna fuck you Kate."

Her eyes widened when she looked at him. The heat was so intense. She'd seen him in passion before, in desperate need for her, but never like this. His eyes were a dangerous shade of blue and every muscle on his body was taut.

Her stomach did flips and she looked at him with equal passion, "Do it."

That was all he needed to hear before he moved over her, lifted her ass with his hands and pushed inside of her. He felt powerful, in control.

In the middle of traffic, cars honked and moved inch by inch, but the black jaguar rocked back and forth, side to side. The driver, knowing what was going on in the back, tried to keep a straight face as he drove. He heard the shouts for the couple in back weren't quiet by any means. The partition was up behind him and for a brief instant he wished he could see what it looked like back there. It sounded hot.

And just like that the driver felt the car stop shaking. He took a deep breath and wiped the sweat under his hat. He'd never heard people have sex like that. Swallowing hard, he maneuvered the car away from traffic on a side street and thanked his god for giving him his job.

_

It was past midnight and they lay in the bed naked. Sawyer stroked her hair as her face rested on his chest.  
He had explained to her his plans. Of making her have his last name. With the help of several people in the clerks office, he'd drawn up a fake birth certificate for Kate and a new social security card, complete with her new last name. With his good friend at the station, any record Kate had in the system was erased so if by any chance that jackass had his wife arrested, there'd be no proof that she was once Kate Phillips. Kate Ford would only be a mere look alike.

Kate was speechless and could not have been happier. Of course there were loop holes, he had explained. But hard loop holes to get to. It was the safest Kate could be.

Of course Sawyer owed a lot of favors now, but he didn't mind one bit if it meant his wife was safe. His _wife_.

"James," she said quietly. 

"Yeah baby?".

"There's something I have to tell you."

He loomed over her and his eyes were gentle and caring. "What is it baby?"

She was so nervous, she didn't know how to say it.

Kate saw the heat in his eyes...they had overload this day. She'd tell him tomorrow, she decided.

Her hands went through his hand and she said, "I love you."

He threw his dimples at her and kissed her once, twice and again. "I wanna hear you scream it." Another sensual kiss. "Cause I love you too."

And for the rest of the night, she did.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15****

Coffee in one hand, the morning paper in the other, sitting in his large kitchen with an amazing view of New York City's Central Park, Sawyer vaguely paid attention to the work on his laptop.

Kate and he had been married for two weeks and it was a beautiful two weeks. He and his shortcake took a little getaway for a week to some island in the Caribbean. They had their own private beach and private waterfall and went at it like the world was supposed to end at any given minute. He was never so aware of a woman's body. He explored Kates and was always fascinated by her. She made him smile and laugh and feel things he never thought he'd ever feel.

Sawyer knew now that elusive thing called love. But he told himself they weren't like everyone else. This love was different...more special to Sawyer. He put their love above anyone else's, and that made him one cocky ass, but he didn't care. Kate had turned his life into something more meaningful and she was his everything.

The moment they got back from their sexual paradise, work couldn't wait any longer. Sawyer had picked up four more accounts and each had a deadline within the other. Suns people helped Kate get a job at Vogue and within that week after their honeymoon, Kate was already writing columns. She couldn't believe how fortunate she was to get that job and Sawyer smiled slyly, knowing he had a hand in getting it for her.

So their first week back in the real world they hardly saw each other during the day but made up for it at night. Spending long hours talking about their day and having rough and wild sex well into the early morning hours. Sawyer was so happy...he had it all and didn't hear from Jackass either. He needed to find out what that weasel was up to, but didn't let it bother him as he heard his wife's heels click on the floor.

"I have an early meeting," she walked passed him and grabbed a muffin.

Sawyer dropped his coffee and paper and looked up at her, his legs crossed, his chin scruffy from not shaving that day yet, the robe hung loosely on him, exposing his strong chest, his hair ruffled, "Well, well freckles, looks like you've made a name for yourself." He said smartly.

Kate smiled in what Sawyer thought was a sexy little black pantsuit and her hair all done up in some kind of bun. He personally liked her hair down. She walked to him and before she could lean down and kiss her, he grabbed her waist and sat her down on his lap.

"I know you weren't about to leave without a good kiss." He said, their lips a breath apart. His hand roamed down in between her legs.

Kate laughed, "Didn't you see me coming to give you a kiss?"

He clicked his tongue, "Not just any kiss freckles...I mean a good kiss." His mouth connected to hers and she couldn't help but grab his shoulders and run a hand through his hair, her mouth opening as big as it could get as his tongue licked inside of her mouth and swirled with hers.

The hand that slid between her legs went to the waist line and he dipped his fingers in and began stroking her clit. She had no choice but to spread her legs wide and unbutton her pants so he could touch her all he wanted. She gasped and moaned as they continued their heated kiss, his mouth now sucking on her tongue as he continued to stroke her clit back and forth with four fingers. Kates breath was ragged and she came hard all over his fingers, under her ass she felt his cock growing firm and long and hard.

She buried her head in his neck and he moved his hand out, a suave, satisfied smirk on his face. "Now that was a good kiss."

She looked up at him and touched his face and kissed him again, "I love you James."

"Baby, don't make me fuck you right here." He said with a growl.

She laughed and then looked at the time, "Shit Im late." She scrambled off of him and fixed her pants and hair quickly.

"Aint nothin sexier than how you look right now." He said with a smirk. Her face was red and her lips were swollen and her hair out of place.

Kate smiled and righted herself. She picked up her purse and muffin and said, "Well, you'll be in for more treats tonight."

"Shortcake a-la Kate? My favorite," he said, his blue steamy eyes assessing her.

Kate felt flutters in her gut and said, "And some news I've been meaning to share with you."

"Another promotion baby? Looks like my little wife is taking Vogue by storm."

"Not quite. But I'll tell you tonight okay? I have to go," she added more urgently and kissed him saying, "Something better. I love you," she said as she walked to the door.

"I love you!" He called out and tried to shake the feeling of following her and just fucking her in the elevator.

An hour later he was clean shaven, dressed in a nice dark blue suit, hair slicked back and ready to head for work himself. The moment he got to the door their house phone rang.

Wondering what it was, he ran to it and picked it up, "Yeah?"

"Can I speak to Mrs. Kate Ford?"

"She's not here. I'm her husband, need help with somethin?" He asked, looking at his watch, briefcase in same hand.

"Well since you're her husband we can tell you. I'm from her obgyns office and we're just letting her know that the doctor has filled out a new prescription for her pre-natal vitamins and she also needs to come and pick up her paperwork for a few blood tests we need to run for her and the baby since she's ten weeks along..."

Sawyer nearly dropped the phone. He was so stunned he couldn't speak and his briefcase flopped onto the floor.

"Did you get all that Mr. Ford?"

"..."

"Mr. Ford? Are you there?"

"Ahhh yeah, I'm here, I got it, thanks."

He hung up with the office and staggered back a little bumping into the wall. Kate was pregnant? Ten weeks along?

"WOO! WHOOO WHOO HOO!" He punched the air and smiled and then calmed down, raking a hand through his hair. That's what news she had to tell him tonight. But how long had she known? The entire ten weeks? She took the test without him? She went to the doctors without him? He wanted to be there dammit. Wanted to share in that joy with her. How in the hell was he supposed to think about anything else that day?

-

"That's the fourth time you've bumped into a wall brotha? You okay?"

Desmond and Sawyer walked out of the building and towards their cars. Just like Sawyer thought, he couldn't concentrate on anything that day. The new accounts, the two meetings he was in, his lunch. All he could think about was Kate. And he only talked to her for a minute that day because she was swamped with work.

"Why the hell wouldn't I be okay?" He said with attitude, not liking any vulnerable feelings out on his sleeves.

Desmond shrugged and smiled and said, "That anxious to get home to the Mrs.?"

"And you don't feel the same?"

"You're kidding right? The weddings over with brotha. Everything's back to the way it was only a little glowier y'know? Its the sex glow. It's all over me."

"Cause I really wanted to know about your sex glow," Sawyer smirked and opened his car door.

"You can just feel it." Desmond teased, "I'm practically swimming in it. Go home and get some, you'll feel lots better tomorrow. I can show you some moves," he teased some more.

"Fuck off Hume," Sawyer chuckled and got in his car. Desmond laughed and sped off into the night.

Sawyer was about to do the same when he felt a cold barrel sticking on his neck. He froze and tried not to blink.

"I thought we can talk like civilized gentlemen, but I can see that I have to resort to this."

"Jackass-?"

"Don't push me Sawyer." Jack shoved the barrel into Sawyers neck.

"Chill out Hoss," Sawyer said with a menacing look on his face. "What the fuck d'you want?"

"Its too late for what I want isn't it Sawyer? You didn't pull back on Suns line and Juliet's line went to shit. She dropped us and fired me."

"So no more late night fucks got you all cranky?"

Jack cocked the gun and Sawyer said, "Alright Jackie, don't get all stupid now."

"Always the wise ass aren't you Sawyer? Drive."

"I aint goin nowhere Billy the Kid, so you can just put that gun down-"

"I SAID TO FUCKING DRIVE!" He shot into the roof and Sawyer sped off.

"What do you want Jack? Playtime over!"

"You don't just get to marry the girl and have a blissful happy life after what you did to me! I warned you Sawyer! I told you to pull back that _fucking_ line!"

Just then Sawyers cell rang and Jack picked up the phone and looked, "Its Kate," Jack said. "That fucking bitch ruined everything for me."

"What'd you just call my wife?" Sawyer asked in a deadly, threatening tone.

Jack felt shivers of fear but pushed them away. He had to remind himself that he was the one with the gun. "DONT WORRY ABOUT IT!"

The phone stopped ringing and then rang once signaling a voicemail. "Lets see what Kate has to say." Jack said when he pressed the voicemail button.

"Hi baby its me. I've got dinner ready, I made your favorite. Dessert is even better since it'll be on me..."

Sawyers hands tightened on the wheel, his knuckles turning white. Wanting to kill Jack for listening to his wife's message.

"I still have that bit of news for you and I cant wait until you come home. Maybe I can have a little fun with your dick you know like we did in Aruba? That was sexy." She laughed. "I miss you baby. Call me back. Love you."

Jack felt his own cock tighten and his jaw clenched. "That's what you get to go home to huh."

Sawyer was beyond the pissed off point. He wanted to kill Jack now and couldn't trust himself to speak, all he saw was red.

"That's where we're going by the way...so you can watch Kate do that to me."

"The fuck we are." Sawyer said in a deadly voice.

"YOU CAN'T GET THE EASY WAY OUT SAWYER!"

"You can't blame me for losing like a fucking ass instead of a man Jack! And now you more than crossed the line."

Jack laughed, "Oh yeah, like you're really gonna do something to me Sawyer. High profile ad exec like you? Really?" He laughed harder. "Maybe when I touch Kates pretty skin you might try and fight me...but try as you might, I want to smell that bitch."

Just the fact that he knew Kate was pregnant and the fact that she was his wife and Jack talking like that about her made him insane. "Like fuck you will."

And Sawyer slammed on the breaks. Jack went flying to the front seat, not expecting the stop and Sawyer reached for the gun and aimed it at Jacks face.

"You're not gonna do it Sawyer. You're not a killer."

Sawyer jammed the barrel in Jacks eye, "The fuck I'm not. You pushed me too far."

Jack began to sweat but didn't plead for his life.

Which made Sawyer feel like Jack wasn't worth it. Jack was a pathetic asshole. "You come around me, you even breath the same fucking air my wife breaths and I will NOT hesitate to kill you."

Jack flinched, the barrel pressing deeper into his eye.

"Am I making myself the fuck clear?"

Jack stared up at Sawyer, unable to say anything.

Sawyer pulled the gun away, knowing they had an understanding. "This is mine now."

"You cant-"

Before Jack could say anything else, Sawyer bashed him over the head with the back of the gun, knocking him out and then threw him out the car and sped off.

He loosened his tie in anger, not believing that he let Jack get that far.

And that ass wasn't gonna ruin his time with Kate. He made a few phone calls. He wouldn't have to worry about Jack for a while.

When he came into the door, Kate materialized in front of him like an angel dressed in a spicy little red dress.

He pulled her roughly in his arms and Kate knew something was wrong. "Baby? You okay?"

He buried his face in her neck and hair, "Just glad to be home, that's all."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kate looked up at Sawyer, "You had a rough day huh?" She could tell just by looking at him that there was some sort of confrontation. She cradled his face in both of her hands and said, "You can tell me," her green eyes boring into his deep blue ones.

He touched the side of her face with the backs of his fingers and in a deep, gruff voice he said, "Why don't you tell me freckles."

The sound of his voice sent chills down her back and her heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?"

One hand laid on her hip as he said, "You did have some news you wanted to share with me, right?"

"Oh," she laughed on a breath. "That...well, its not really that important. It can wait-"

"Like hell it can Kate."

Kate turned and walked slowly towards the sofa. Sawyers insides screamed with need when he saw how high her skirt was. Just the tiniest peek of ass was revealed. But he tried putting those thoughts away as he focused on Kate.

Kate was so scared to tell him. He was her best friend and they shared everything. But they hardly talked about children, if ever. He had his career and she was just getting into hers. This baby would change everything. And she didn't know if he'd be angry with her.

"Kate?" He asked her again.

She teared up and turned to face him. His manhood sprang into a stiff pole. Her breasts nearly popped out of the top and he had a sexual image of him sucking on them.

Taking a deep breath she said, "I didn't know how to tell you..."

He shrugged off his suit jacket and threw it on the floor as he stood there looking at her. "Tell me now."

"James I'm...I'm..."

He walked up to her and took her in his arms. Nudging her chin up to look him in the eyes he said, "What are you baby?"

"I'm having your baby. I'm pregnant."

Nothing could have prepared him for that moment. Yeah he knew from that phone call, but nothing was like having his strawberry shortcake tell him in person. It was if he'd heard the news for the first time. It was much more real...more of a confirmation.

His eyes grew big and he found it very hard to swallow. "You really are?" His voice was gruff and raspy as she nodded. This beautiful woman standing before him looked so nervous, so anxious. This woman who he fell in love with over a cup of white chocolate mocha. This woman who inspired him to succeed in the biggest ad in his life. This woman who he called his wife...she was pregnant with his baby.

"James? Are you angry with me?"

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "Angry? I'll show you just how angry I am freckles."

Never being so turned on in his life, he took her lips in his and their tongues slowly crept out and moved into the others mouth. Kate felt the warmth and sheer joy radiating from his body. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he placed his hands under her ass and lifted her high. Kate straddled him and laughed with happy tears.

Looking down at him she said, "So you wont leave me...and I didn't ruin your life?"

He looked up at her with a sober expression, "Ruin my life? Kate...you've just made all my dreams come true."

She bit her bottom lip and he whispered, "Let me do that."And he walked her towards their bed.

He noted that Kate had the fireplace on and he loved the warmth in that room. Laying her down, he started taking all his clothes off and the moment she moved for her own, Sawyer shook his head and said, "No baby...let me." 

They slowly made love to each other. It was gentle but with an edge of urgency and need.

After a second round of sex, Sawyer rested the side of his face on Kates chest, her fingers ran through his hair and they lay there in a tangle of legs. He stroked her flat belly softly, marveling that she was carrying a living child in there. And not just any living child..._his_. And another, stronger wave of possessiveness swept through him.

"I didn't start taking the pill until a few days after we started having sex." She said softly.

He smiled, his dimples deepening, "That explains it then."

"I thought I made it on time."

"Baby, I could've gotten you pregnant when we first had sex." He lifted his head and looked at her. "How do you feel about all this?"

She smiled, "I've never been happier. I can work up until its time and then go back a short time later-"

"Whoa, whoa Freckles, take it easy. You're workin until_ I_ say to stop. If anything I'd say stop now."

She laughed, "Stop now? A little overprotective, are we?"

Sawyer gave her a sly look, "Baby, you aint seen nothin yet."

He went and touched his lips to hers and they started making love all over again.

-

The following months were an interesting new chapter in the lives of Sawyer and Kate. Kate found that he wasn't lying when he said she hadn't seen anything yet. He dropped her off at work in his car; made sure her lunch was delivered on time and even spent many lunch times with her. That, she didn't mind, because they always had sex in some hidden corner and it was refreshing.

He personally picked her up from work and made sure she didn't lift a finger in the kitchen. He went with her to all of her appointments and made sure she got everything done when it came to blood tests. Sawyer made sure he only handled one account at a time, so he could have more time with Kate. He knew he drove her crazy, but he didn't care. He didn't want to take any chances where his wife and child were concerned.

Kate really didn't mind the pampering however. He truly showed her how much he loved her and Kate put up with all of his over protectiveness.

Desmond complained every time he saw him. Something about Claire catching the baby fever and having a never ending battle to have one even though he wasn't ready. Sawyer only patted his friends shoulder and kindly laughed at him.

Kate was six months along and they were able to tell the sex of the baby through ultrasound. He was right there with her when they found out it would be a baby boy. Kate laughed with joy and Sawyer froze, unable to move.

"A little James." Kate said with happiness and reached up to him for a kiss. He still kissed her in his state of emotional shock.

As soon as he knew what he was having, he started telling Kate that she had to stop working and take it easy at home. Kate was unwilling, knowing she'd give up a year or two of her job just for their son and she wanted to enjoy every last second instead of doing nothing at home.

Currently, Sawyer and Kate were lounging on the sofa. Sawyer with his shirt off caressed Kates hair as she lay on his lap and they watched a movie.

"Watch this next part, its hilarious," Kate said, completely relaxed after they had made love during the first part of the movie.

He smirked, "I don't even know what's goin on."

Kate laughed, "Well try."

"I'm more interested in you."

Kate reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss. And their tongues collided as they sat there and made out, once again ignoring the movie.

Until the doorbell rang.

But Sawyer continued kissing her.

"Baby," Kate muttered from under his lips, now seated upright on his lap. "The door."

"They'll go away."

They continued kissing and it rang again.

"Son of a bitch. I'll get rid of em."

He slowly helped her off of him and walked to the door, not bothering to put a shirt on. Kate smiled to herself and got up to follow him.

He swung the door open and immediately said, "Yeah?"

But he froze after that. Because he knew the woman who was standing in front of him.

"Cassidy?" Sawyer and Kate asked at the same time.

"You know her?" They asked each other at the same time.

And both looked back at Cassidy as she stood there looking dumbfounded herself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sitting straight up in the sofa she and Sawyer had just made out on, Kate had never felt more uncomfortable then she had at that moment. Cassidy sat on the opposite leather sofa, staring at Kate then Sawyer, who stood behind the sofa where Kate sat, his arms folded and looking angry. Cassidy felt like shrinking under their stares, they looked like a striking couple.

"I cant help but feel like I've just interrupted something," Cassidy finally said, the silence was staggering and the tension was raw. She saw Kates hand fly to her belly and Cassidy took a sharp breath in, realizing that Kate was with child. So it was natural for her gaze to flick to Kates wedding finger and sure enough there was a gigantic diamond ring on her finger. Her gaze then went to Sawyers ring finger, but she couldn't see it because it was tucked under his opposite elbow.

Finally, he spoke. "You mind tellin me how you found me?"

"You mind telling me how you know her?" Kate asked Sawyer, still looked at Cassidy.

"You mind telling me how you two know each other?" Cassidy asked.

"Answer my question first." Sawyer demanded his voice louder than before.

Squirming, then flicking some mousy brown hair behind her ear, Cassidy spoke. "I got a phone call from a Jack Shepherd he ah...he said that you were here that you and he are partners and that you've been miserable. He said he tracked me down because I was all you talked about."

The moment Cassidy said Jacks name, Sawyer lifted his head to the ceiling and sighed hard and cursed. "He will never give up", Sawyer muttered.

"Now answer my question," Kate looked at the cherry wood floor.

"Freckles its complicated...we-"

"We were a couple for a few years a long time ago." Cassidy added. "We were supposed to get married and he left me at the altar. Said he wasn't ready. Left me a note. I never saw him again. That was five years ago."

Sawyer muttered, "Jacks been busy."

Kate couldn't hide her shock or the tears that stemmed on her eyes. She took herself back to the time she knew Cassidy and realized that her husband was the one Cassidy spoke so ill of back then.

"That was a long time ago Kate," he sat beside her and placed his arm around her, "Before I came to New York and made a name for myself." His eyes bore into hers intently," Before I met you."

Kates eyes melted into his and Cassidy felt extremely envious. It was obvious they loved each other greatly. Sawyer touched Kates face, then belly, Before you changed my life forever. The baby jumped just then and Sawyer and Kate shared a private smile. A smile that was full of joy.

Cassidy stood up because what was one supposed to do in this situation? I see Im not needed after all. Clearing her throat, the two lovers paid her no attention. "Ill just go."

"Wait," Kate called out, her hands locked with Sawyers. "Sit down Cassidy. We should tell Sawyer how we know each other." She looked back at her husband. "Cassidy helped me fake my death. I couldn't do it alone."

"Son of a bitch," Sawyer exclaimed and sighed, looking down, then back up. "You've been busy," he said to Cassidy.

Cassidy, still standing, this time with her arms folded, shrugged lightly, "So have you," looking pointedly at Kates growing belly.

"Ive got a new life now Cassidy. I'm happy-god I'm beyond happy." He stood up and placed his hands on his hips, looking up at the chandelier by the door. "And Jack is trying to ruin it all."

"I can see now that Jack isn't your partner. God I hate being lied to and manipulated." She was all ready to take Sawyer back, to forgive him for leaving her at the altar the way he did. Truth be told she forgave him even as that fateful day happened. Of all the shit he put her through, he was still a great guy. Cassidy had been grief stricken and she had met Kate through a support group for women going through various problems in their lives. They had become close friends and had planned Kates escape together. She never thought shed see her again. And now here she was and Cassidy was envious.

Small world. Dammit why did it have to be a small world? A silent rage had began to permeate through her body. She watched awkwardly as Sawyer turned back towards Kate and pull her into his arms. They started making goo-goo eyes at each other. She suddenly wanted Sawyer to pay for what he did to her. The damage her mind had went through after such rejection. And to see him here now happy with a girl she'd once considered a friend. Once. Not any longer. It felt as if Kate had stabbed her in the back. She wanted to scream as she saw them kiss once, twice, then again, this time longer. It looked like they were talking to each other without speaking out loud. And this Jack Shepherd knew this would happen knew those hurt feelings would drudge right back up.

The thunder began clapping outside and cool wind filtered in through a few open windows. Cassidy hadn't made any accommodations since she thought shed be sleeping with Sawyer. She pulled her purse tightly around her shoulder and said, hesitantly, You mind telling me why Jack Shepherd has it out for you? I mean, he obviously led me into a trap here.

Sawyer quickly recounted the events of a few months earlier. How they were competitors in the ad world and Sawyer won." Jack won't let it go. He tried blackmailing me into turning Kate in, he found out about the fake death an all that mess."

Cassidys mouth formed a large o. "Looks like you're still playing with the big boys James." She smirked, none too kindly, "Always getting into some mischief. That's the James I remember."

Sawyer gave her a fierce look.

The storm began to pound outside in earnest.

"Jacks gonna pay for this."

"I want this to be over James," Kate said as she grabbed his hands again and he kissed them. "I promise it will," he said as his jaw clenched.

Cassidy wanted to get out of there as quickly as she could, "Ill just go. I need to get a hotel room," she quickly walked to the door.

"Cassidy, wait," came Sawyers voice. She held her breath as she turned around. Could she dare hope that he'd let her stay there for the night?

"You'll need an umbrella, its pretty bad out there." He walked to the side closet by the door and handed her a large, sturdy looking umbrella. "Dont worry bout returning it. Its the least I can do," he said awkwardly. The least he could do? The least he could do is leave his pregnant wife and come running back to her. The least he could do was give her back the years she spent agonizing over his leaving her.

She wanted to claw his eyes out, she wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her, she wanted to tell him and her off! Thanks, she said quietly. Good luck with everything.

Sawyer nodded solemnly and Kate came up to him, he put his arm around her as he opened the door and held onto it. "Goodbye Cassidy. Sorry you were dragged into this." Kate said.

Cassidy wanted to spit in her face, "Not as sorry as I am." With that she turned towards the elevator. Turning back briefly, she didn't know why she did, she caught the Sawyer and Kate kissing as he closed the door and locked it. She hated them. Getting into the elevator, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Jack Shepherd? This is Cassidy...yes...before I give you an ear-full about manipulating me; I want to say that I'm in. I'll help you bring James Ford down."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After Cassidy left, James let go of Kate and raked his hands through his hair. Kate sat back down and started chewing on her finger nail. Her mind just running crazy. She wanted to bring Cassidy up, but there was an awkward silence.

Swinging his hands down, his head still down, he turned his face to her, jaw clenched, he pointed, "Don't you worry about anything."  
She sat up, "I'm just still in shock...how easily she just showed up...I thought I left my past in the past."  
He looked up, hands on his waist, "Past always comes back to bite you in the ass."  
He went over and sat next to her, putting his arms around her. Kissing her neck, "I'll take care of that Jackass. You just worry about takin' care of yourself and our baby."

He touched her chin and she grabbed that hand.

"Don't tell me not to get involved...I want to know what you're going to do about her and about Jack-"

"I can't do that shortcake. Don't ask me to." He gave her a hard kiss and got up. "I need to make a few phone calls." She grabbed his hand and didn't let him go.

"James...please...please don't exclude me from this. This is the crap from my past-"

"And mine. Hell Kate, I'm not gonna let this get any further!" He exploded.

She let out a breath. He held his breath. "God I'm sorry baby..." he stalked off in search for his phone.

Kate sighed and decided not to worry.

She sat back and started to worry.

She couldn't get over the shock of Cassidy and _her _James. She remembered her short time knowing Cassidy. She had been so devastated by the man who had left her at the altar. Kate walked to the window, sitting on the ledge and tucked some hair behind her ear. What kind of man was James before she had met him? Before he turned into the successful man he is now? She surely knew the man she fell in love with.  
Her green eyes watched the rain pour down outside as she continued to ponder.

Lightning flashed against the window and she stepped away, walking towards her bedroom. She caught a glimpse of James' back as he sat, hunched over on the bed, hands through his hair, elbows on knees.

She knew this situation had to be killing him. Because this was the man she fell in love with. The man who came to her cafe every night thinking up an idea for an ad...the man she ate a hotdog with and kissed under a starry night sky, fireworks lighting up the air.

He loved her. She loved him. Forget the past...they lived in the now and the now was wonderful. That was all that mattered.

***

"Thank god I've got somethin' to get me out of Claire's hair," Desmond said as leaned on the table and finished off his lunch.

"Married life that bad Lancelot?" James asked with a smirk as he chewed on a toothpick.

Desmond gave him an incredulous look. "Its not that bad...just a little, 'Gimme a bleedin' baby'," Desmond mimicked, " 'Oh Des, look at that pram over there, isn't it precious? I've always wanted an old fashioned one, don't you like old fashion prams for BABIES? Gimme a wee baby Des and I'll never bother you again!' "

"Gotta love that baby fever."

"Dude, you'd make an awesome dad," Hurley put in. "I would love a dad who could pull off a Braveheart accent perfectly," he chuckled.

"Not for lack of tryin'," Des said as he yawned. "Lets have a go at it in this position...you have girls if we try it in that position. Womans an addict! She's got me up all hours of the night tryin new positions...and before you say a word just keep in mind she's comin' to my job, RUNNIN' in sayin ' Dessie, its 1:46 in the afternoon and they say a baby conceived 15 minutes before the hour of 2 are smart in math and science.' Where in the bloody hell does she get these things from?" He slammed his head on the table.

Hurley and Sawyer shared a laugh. "All in the name of love."

"Yeah," Desmond yawned, "I s'pose. Bloody tired, I am...but I love her. God save me I don't know how."

"I'll be back," Hurley said as he got up and went to the mens room.

James continued to chew thoughtfully on his toothpick.

"You've been starin' at that floor tile for an awful long time now brotha." Des sat up and folded his hands on the table. "You feelin' better since that other night you called?"

James tapped the table with his fingers and looked at Desmond with tired blue eyes, "Kate and me been arguin for the past three days." He sighed hard, "I hate arguin with her. To see her that upset..." he raked a hand through his hair, which wasn't up to par the past three days. "I can't eat or sleep...that visit from Cassidy is just loomin' over us..." he sighed. That morning had been the latest argument. How he would figure out how to get back at Jack...how she would involve the police...how he didn't want to...how she wanted to be involved. He couldn't take arguing with her in her delicate condition. It killed him.

"Bloody hell that's shitty."

"I've been trying to figure out what to do...this is all a big fuckin' mess." He thought of Kate. She was most likely napping now since it was lunch time. "I feel like walkin into Dharma & Co. and chokin the shit out of Jack. But I wanna meet my son before I go to prison for murder."

Desmond almost thought he was joking. But he could see the murderous gleam in James' eyes.

"You need my help with anything brotha, you let me know." Desmond said seriously.  
"We've been friends for a right long time," he continued. "You know I've got your back for anything."

James smiled, "Thanks Lancelot..." His rage was barely contained. He wanted his life with Kate to work. He wanted to hold her, make love to her and only fight about watching tv and what they would eat that night. He smiled when he remembered how much she suddenly loved corn dogs. He was at the market every few days picking a frozen box up. His smile faltered however when he saw the very Jack Shepherd enter the restaurant. "Speak of the fuckin devil."

Desmond sat up and turned around as he watched Jack and Sayid approach them.

James made a fist.

"Its alright brotha," Desmond whispered.

"I ain't gonna do nothin to this prick. He aint worth it."

Jack smirked. "So how's the married life? Baby due any day now right?"

"Son of a bitch!" James jumped up and grabbed Jack by the collar. Jack staggered backwards and fell against a table.

"Dammit!" Desmond cursed and flew to try to break things up. Sayid followed, but couldn't find a chance to grab Jack.

Hurley came out at the same time, "A guy goes to take a leak and comes back to this?"

His comment was unheard however, as the restaurant staff came to break up the fight.

James continued to punch Jacks face in, breaking his nose. "You son of a bitch!" James shouted. "You stay away from ME and my WIFE you cock sucker!"

Blood sprayed everywhere.  
It took up to five men to grab Sawyer off of Jack, but Sawyer was proving stronger.

Meanwhile...  
Kate was awakened from her nap by an insistent and annoying knock on the door. She hoped it would go away, but it didn't.  
Taking her wrap, she walked...or more like waddled over to the door. She only had hoped to see James come home early. She didn't want to fight anymore. She just wanted to curl up in his arms and let him hold her forever.  
Her wild curls flew everywhere but she patted it down and opened the door. "Cassidy? What are you-"

She heard a gun cock and under Cassidy's jacket. Kate looked down and saw the gun pointed at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kate asked loudly.

"Quiet now Mrs. Ford. You don't want to alert anyone...you do have a baby to protect." Cassidy wore a black hat and trench coat. Her eyes looked smug and evil and Kate got the chills.

"You're coming with me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I helped you fake one death before...history is about to repeat itself." 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The police soon arrived to break up the fight and James found himself being lifted out of the restaurant. He had seen red as soon as Jack opened his mouth.

Desmond talked to the police and James as the medic helped Jacks nose outside in the back of their emergency van. Desmonds hand was on Sawyers shoulder, but he just couldn't stop breathing hard. The police tried to block his view of Jack.

James felt Desmond tap him on the shoulder, "You okay now brotha?"

He felt his voice ragged and raw as he licked his lips and said, "My wife," he tried to control his breath, "I need to see my wife right now."

"I'm on it," Des nodded to the police and they walked a few steps away, but not too far in case James decided to go back to find Jack.

James leaned back against the police car, arms folded, hair in his face as he tried to control his anger. Peeking up, he realized what a true friend he had in Desmond. His life meant something to people now...he had someone to turn to in his wife...he had friends. He wasn't going to let Jack destroy that...but Jack was slowly succeeding. He and his wife had never gone a day without resolving their issues. They never went to bed angry and even if they did, they always made up before waking up. Their bodies naturally reached for the others. It was better than anything he'd ever known.

Hurley walked up to him...cautiously, but walked up to him nonetheless.

"Dude...I took care of all the stuff that broke inside."

James didn't really care about the stuff inside, but Hurley was counted as a friend, so he put his hand on Hurleys arm, "Thanks Staypuff."

"Um..." Hurley looked a little nervous as he pulled out an envelope. "Yeah um...Sayid kinda handed this to me." He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Told me to give it to you..."

James curiously took the envelope and opened it with a finger. He froze and looked at Hurley with a confused expression, "This some kind o'joke?"

My part is over. It worked.  
~Jack

"Whats it say?" Hurley asked.

Just then Desmond walked over, "James, you sure Kate is home today? Called the house a few times with no answer and her cell goes straight to voicemail."

A cold chill unlike anything James had ever felt swelled through him. He stood up and clenched his jaw, "She's supposed to be restin' today."

"No doctor visits or anythin?"

His voice was so low, it was frightening when he said, "No."

Desmond, sensing James tenseness said, "Well I just called Claire and she was on her way to your place to make sure everythings okay since she and Kate were going to hang around..." he stopped speaking when James handed him the note in his hand.

Without saying another word, James walked towards the medic van.

"Wait! Dammit." Desmond muttered and followed, Hurley on his tails.

James let out a curse when he saw the medics packing things up.

"Where is the man with the broken nose?" Desmond demanded.

"He left about five minutes ago," said the worker.

Hurley said, "Well guess he's not pressing charges against you." Desmond hit the back of Hurleys head and when Hurley turned to complain, Desmond shook his head as if to say, 'Don't start.'

Then Hurley wasn't sure, but he knew he never heard such an animal growl come out of a human before. They stood behind James. James clenched his hands, the paper crumbling in his fist, his muscles bulging from his suit jacket. "I swear to god...if anything happens to Kate, I will tear Jack Shepherd apart limb by mother fuckin limb."

Just then the phone rang and Desmond picked up.

"Yeah, Claire?"

"Des...I'm calling the police...I don't know...something doesn't look right here."

"Whats happened?"

Claire flicked some blond hair behind her shoulder and let out a sardonic breath, "Well, the doors open and I'm walking through and the place is a mess...there's clothes thrown about and pictures on the floor...looked like a struggle or something and...oh my GOD is that BLOOD?...Des I'm scared."

"Alright Claire listen to me. Calm down, call 911 and get the hell out of there. Wait for me at the lobby downstairs."

James grabbed Desmond by the collar and Desmond dropped the phone. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Desmond grabbed James' hands, "Calm DOWN brotha!" He pushed the hands off and righted his shirt, taking a deep breath. "James...you're in a shit load of trouble right about now."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kate shouted. Her hands were tied behind a chair and with her belly protruding out, she was in pain.

Cassidy sat on the opposite chair, legs folded, gun in hand. "That baby..." she pointed to gun at Kates belly, which made Kate flinch. "That baby should have been mine."

"Well its NOT." Kate said right away.

"You better realize who's got the gun here."

"Fuck you." Kate said. "What did those men do in my apartment?"

As Cassidy led Kate out of the apartment, two burly men entered it at Cassidys nod.

"Well...since the last time we got together you wanted to "die" from some type of car accident, by the way it went off without a hitch. I'm impressed how we made that car fly off the cliff and dive into the sea and no trace of your body...anyway, I digress." She cleared her throat, "I was thinking this time we make it a little more violent. Jacks men made it look like there was some type of struggle and poured pigs blood everywhere."

Kates jaw dropped and she looked at the floor, "My god...James..."

"Yeah, he's gonna FREAK!" Cassidy laughed. "You know I really didn't like Jack when he first called me, but this really is turning out great. James is finally going to know how it feels to lose the love of his life."

"You can't be so cold hearted." Kate began to cry, she wanted to be tough but by god she couldn't help it. "Don't do this..."

"Its already done."

"No," Kate looked down as she couldn't wipe the tears away.

"Don't give me that Kate! What happened to the tough as nails, take no shit from anyone woman I met? You used to be so hard...you inspired me to try to change my life...you yielded to no one. You were rough. What happened to that Kate huh? What happened to you?" Cassidy sat up at this point, shaking and pointing.

Kate slowly looked up. Eyes liquid emerald. She spoke quietly, but firmly. "I fell in love. And I'm loved in return."

Cassidy sat there frozen. Never expecting anything like that to come out of Kates mouth. She continued to shake furiously...her mouth hanging open...tears stinging her own blue eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

They all parked in the alley behind the restaurant. James sprinted to his car as Hurley got into Desmonds. Desmond immediately sped off. When James made it to his car, the tires were slashed and the windows broken.

"SON OF A BITCH!" James banged on the car and shouted, "GOD DAMMIT!"

He heard the screech of tires and looked up to see a red Ferrari pull up, roof down. He wished he had a gun on him and looked carefully at the driver. Seeing a blonde head, he squinted.

Shannon pulled up right in front of him. Sunglasses almost as big as her face, hair up in a messy ponytail. "Are you gonna get the fuck in or what?"

James jumped right in and Shannon sped off.

"What's going on Shannon?" James kept his voice level...as level as he tried. Which to a normal ear sounded like a growl.

"I know where your wife is." She turned to him and looked back at the road as they quickly turned onto the highway. "I'm taking you to her."

"Where is she? Tell me what's happening." He hated feeling so out of the loop. So not in control. He didn't even think of Shannon as his ex...because before Kate, he couldn't imagine what his life had been like. But he knew they were not on good terms.

"Jack doesn't know how to keep secrets." She looked at him and said, "Neither does Sayid." Shannon swerved the car, "ASSHOLE!" She shouted at the driver going to slow for her pace.

The wind whipped Sawyers hair in his face as he shouted over the loudness of the it, "What secret?"

"The "plot" to ruin your life. I mean they might as well had a manila folder with your name plastered all over it." She swerved again and drove four lanes over to the right and up a ramp. "You have to know that Jack hates you," she shouted over the wind. "Ever since-"

A car honked and Shannon narrowly missed hitting another, "Ever since you were successful with that ad war, he's had it in for you. And yeah, I was happy with my new job but," she shook her head and said, "I had to hear about you every day." She took hold of the steering wheel with her knees and lit a cigarette. "Jacks become obsessed. He was fired a few weeks ago...you know, from his failure with the Juliet Burke line...that set him off."

"Where's my wife?"

"With your OTHER ex! God James. When we were together, you never mentioned leaving some chick at the altar. God."

"What?" He groaned, "Jesus." He didn't really care about Cassidy or Shannon at this point. His wife and baby are held up somewhere for gods sake. "Tell me about Kate!"

"Well, Jack decided to get together with this lady and in no time they conspired to fake Kates death and see you suffer." Another honk and another 'fuck you' shouted from Shannon. "Being as though your wife faked her death before." Shannon let out a sardonic laugh, "God James, I wasn't that bad was I? I mean you were with a psycho and now you're married to some con artist."

Sawyer grabbed the cigarette from her mouth and threw it out, "Shut up and just get me there!"

He couldn't sit still and wanted the car to go even faster. Even though they were already breaking law after law on the road in broad daylight.

Shannon practically flew down the exit ramp and ate a red light.

"Shannon..." he hesitated. He didn't really wanna know...but maybe that wasn't true. Maybe he did want to know. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

She didn't hesitate. "Because out of all the boyfriends I've had...you were the best." She cleared her throat and gripped the steering wheel with both hands. "And I treated you like shit. And I..." she wanted to say she owed him. But she couldn't bring herself to admit as much. So instead she opened her glove compartment and handed him her gun. "Just accept it okay?"

He grabbed the gun as they pulled into an old looking motel.

***

"Desmond!" Claire jumped into her husbands arms.

"You're shaking." He held her firmly and kissed the top of her head.

"All the blood..." she hid her face in his chest.

The police had already been examining the apartment as a crime scene. Desmond stopped an officer walking out with a bloody knife in a ziplock bag, "Hey you! Tell me whats happened up there."

"I'm sorry sir, I can't discuss anything right now."

"Bugger off." He said and turned to Hurley, "You seen James?"

Hurley shook his head, "Dude...I don't think he's here."

Just then, more bloodied objects were being taken through the police-ridden lobby and Claire let out an agonized sob. Desmond wanted to find out where James had gotten to, but he couldn't leave his wife. Not like this. "God help him."

***

"Room 108." Shannon said as she got out of the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Just stay out of the way." She pulled her sunglasses off and walked to the puke green colored door, knocking briskly, with no-nonsense about it.

***

"You plan to keep me here forever?" Kate asked with a groan. Every inch of her body hurt.

Cassidy sat on a far sofa, staring at the ground...looking at nothing...just thinking. She had been stunned to silence ever since Kates proclamation of "love". "I'm supposed to keep you here until Jack shows up, which was supposed to be a half hour ago you know what, don't even worry about it!"

Kate wanted to break down and cry.

But Jacks voice from the bathroom stopped her from doing anything. He had climbed in apparently, not wanting to be noticed from the front.

He threw a scarf at Cassidy. "Gag her. NOW. We have to get moving." He grabbed his phone and typed frantically, almost looking like a drug addict in withdrawal.

"Where's my money?" Cassidy asked in that bitchy tone of hers.

"NOT NOW! Now tie her up!"

She went to gag Kate and just as she tied the knot, there was a brisk knock on the door. Cassidy sighed, "What now?"

"Get rid of whoever it is." Jack untied Kates hands and lifted her roughly off the hard seat. Kate groaned in pain but Jack forced her into the bathroom.

Cassidy opened the door to see a striking blonde. She tensed and asked shortly, "What is it?"

"Is your refrigerator running?" Before Cassidy could answer, Shannon back handed her and Cassidy staggered back in shock. Then Shannon elbowed the back of Cassidys head and she passed out cold. Shannon smiled, "That felt great!"

James pushed Shannon out of the way. "KATE!" Gun cocked, he ran through the shack of a motel room. Seeing nothing, he went into the bathroom. The window was wide open and he saw someone jump from it. Looking out, he saw Jacks back. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

James ran out of the motel room and down the side alleyway to catch up. But the black car started to speed away with Jacks leg hanging out. Sawyer pointed and shot...getting Jacks leg.

He turned around quickly. Shannon ran up to him. "I called the police." She threw her keys at him. "Go."

He hesitated for a second.

"GO DAMMIT!"

He ran into the Ferrari and sped off. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Claire paced the front of James and Kates apartment building. Which wasn't easy since lots of people walked in front of it. She bit her nails nervously and looked up when Desmond came out of the building.

"Anything?" Her blue eyes were round with fear; she had been waiting for Des to come back with information from an officer.

Desmond sighed. "They can't determine anything. An investigation is underway...I can't get a hold of bloody James." He pressed redial on his cell.

Hurley came barreling down the street, "Dude!" He looked out of breath.

"Hurley? What in bloody hell happened to you?" Desmond asked, putting the phone down as Claire wrapped her arms around his middle.

"I was on the...phone..." he planted his hands on his knees, "Geez I shouldn't have eaten that burger for lunch."

"HUGO!" Desmond shouted, trying to snap Hurley out of it.

"Oh right. Yeah, I talked to one of my friends down at JFK. Jack has a private jet being chartered for him tonight."

"Jack? What's Jack got to do with this?" Claire moved away from Desmond.

"I haven't been able to talk with you about that...there's a lot going on you don't know about." Desmond said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well marriage is about communication, Des. That's why we got married, right?"

"Bloody hell Claire, we haven't been able to talk much about anything save for babies and your fervent desire to have one."

Hurley's head went from Claire to Desmond and back many times.

"'Fervent desire'? What are you saying Des, that you don't want one?"

Desmond rolled his eyes, "Here we go again-"

"Yeah here we go again!"

"DUDES!"

Claire and Desmond stopped arguing and looked at Hurley.

"Jack is flying Kate out of the country!"

"Shit." Desmond said, "Inform the police."

"I did," Hurley explained, "I told them to stop the flight based on kidnapping. But there aren't any files reported of a kidnapping. This is all hearsay. We have to do it ourselves."

"Wait," Claire closed her eyes for a minute, "You're saying Jack kidnapped Kate?"

"I told you I'd explain-"

"I'm heading over to the airport now...I don't know how I can stop him, but I will." Hurley said. Looking at Desmond, understanding Desmond wanted to stay and comfort Claire.

Claire noticed the look and said to her husband, "Go."

Desmond looked back at Claire, "What?"

"You have to help James. But I swear you had better fill me in on everything when you get back."

Desmond smiled at his wife and Hurley turned around to give them a moment to say their goodbyes.

_

Jack tried everything to lose James. But James was right behind him. Jack called up to Sayid, "Get rid of him!"

"I am trying. There seems to be no way I can lose him." He said as he swerved through traffic.

Jack shouted and turned to Kate, her green eyes turned big and wide, "You must be something really special." He traced his finger down the side of her face.

She head-butted him and he shouted and groaned. Then he backhanded her. "Bitch." He shouted, "How the FUCK did he find out about this anyway?"

Seeing that the airport was a short distance away, Jack touched his bruised forehead and said, "Step on it. We'll go in through the private entrance, he'll never get in." Jack then touched his bandaged nose and groaned again.

Just as Jack said, Sayid showed ID and tickets and they were let right into the private airport runway. The windows were tinted and the attendant did not see a tied-up woman in the backseat.

Jack smirked as the gate went down, "That'll stop him."

He turned around with a smug smile when he heard a crash behind him. Looking back, he saw that James drove right through the gate.

"Shit."

Making it to the jet, Jack got his gun out. "He wants to play so we'll play. Sayid, get rid of the pilot. You'll be our designated driver."

"Absolutely." Sayid got out and ran into the jet.

The tires screeched and James got out, gun in hand. Jacks black car and James' red one were opposite each other now.

"You don't want to do that James!" He lifted Kate out of the car and yanked her by the hair, pulling her head back...then pressed the gun against her temple.

James' heart dropped. He had never been so scared in his entire life. Being on his own since he was 13 was nothing compared to that gun pointed at Kates head.

"I'm gonna kill you," James said in a deadly voice, a voice even he didn't recognize as his own.

"Not before she dies first." He yanked harder and Kate let out a shriek from behind the gag.

'Son of a bitch. KATE! Lay another finger on her asshole and even your corpse won't rest in peace!"

The jets engine began to roar and sirens were heard approaching the scene.

"I really want to stay and chat but we've got places to go!" Jack said as he backed up into the jet, going up the stairs; struggling with Kates weight.

Kate wanted to panic, but tried to stay strong. Just seeing Sawyers face the way it was killed her. She had to take matters into her own hands since she knew his were tied. She had to think of the baby...but what would happen if she and the baby didn't make it, wherever Jack was trying to take them?

Giving a quick prayer, Kate gave it all she got and head-butted Jack again.

That turned out to be a wrong move, since he staggered backwards into the plane and pulled her down with him.

The plane started turning and moving.

And that's when James started to run.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thanks to everyone for the kind words and support! It means a great deal to me. You guys keep me going! **

**Chapter 22**

The plane started going faster and faster down the aisle. The door was still open and Jack recovered enough to grab Kate. She struggled from his hold.

Sawyers lungs began to burn as he ran. There was no way in hell he was going to catch up to that plane. He pushed himself until his legs felt like liquid lava.

"KATE!" He shouted and reached up to her as he neared the opening. "Jesus!" He grunted.

Jack tried pointing the gun at Sawyer and Kate pushed him over with her shoulders. He shot and the bullet hit a runway light.

Sawyers feet were beginning to give out and his heart pumped wildly in his chest. But it beat for his wife. And he would die to save her.

The plane began to pick up some more speed and just as Sawyer began to fall to the floor, he heard a loud honk.

A white car he recognized raced up to him and he heard Desmonds voice, "Come on you bloody fool! Get your wife!"

James picked up speed and jumped on the trunk of the car, inching himself up to the roof. The wind whipped his hair as he steadied himself for a shot. Desmond sped up faster. "Son of a bitch!" That plane was picking up more speed and in a matter of minutes it would start flying.

He saw Jack pushing Kate into the jet and trying to close the door. He didn't want to shoot because there was a chance he could shoot Kate. James had no clue how to stop this. But he'd try, by god he would. He thought, for a brief moment of panic, to shoot the tire of the jet, but then it would crash and his wife and child were in there.

"SHOOT HIM!" Came Desmonds voice through the window. Jack was in plain sight, Kate nowhere to be seen, as he tried shutting the door. "You've got one shot brotha! Take it!"

Just as Sawyer cocked the gun, the plane began to ascend. "SHIT!"

"SHOOT HIM!"

Sawyer took a shot and the bullet went right through the planes wall, making a clean hole right through, "GODDAMMIT!"

The plane went a little higher and sheer panic went through James. His throat turned dry and he couldn't swallow. Desmond decided to drive closer to the plane, maybe he could get James to jump on the plane. Getting Desmonds hint by the way he was driving; Sawyer steadied himself and stood on the roof of the car, ready to pounce when the time was right.

But the plane was slowly getting higher.

Suddenly, the jet was unsteady and it swerved, making Desmond swerve the car. James shouted and fell ontop of the car, landing on his shoulder and face. He quickly latched onto the roof. Looking up, he saw another plane heading their way, intercepting the jet.

Hurley sat in the opposite plane, patting his friend on the back. "Thanks for coming through Lapidus!"

Frank Lapidus laughed, "No problem, my friend."

Jacks jet had no choice but to lower again and slow down. It came to a stop and James was already running towards the door, the folding steps still hanging loose.

Jumping inside, his face was immediately kicked by a foot. He staggered back, losing his gun, and looked up. Touching his bleeding lip, "Sayid," he growled.

Sayid had just finished closing and locking up the door. "This has been a long time coming James," Sayid said calmly.

James knew that Sayid was distracting him so Jack can escape with Kate. Sawyer shouted and ran into Sayids middle, tackling him down. They collapsed into a seat and Sayid took swing at Sawyer again.

Sawyer proved stronger and held him down. Until Sayid kicked James in his groin. Shouting in pain, Sawyer fell backwards. Sayid took full advantage and kicked Sawyers side hard. He then grabbed Sawyers arm and twisted it around his back. Sawyer grunted as Sayids booted foot landed on his back.

"Way to go Sayid. My second hand man." Jack came out of the back room, a gagged and bound Kate by his side, along with a gun aimed at her head. Her green eyes widened in fear and shock as she saw her husband laying on the ground. "He's been with me from the very beginning." Jack explained.

"I'm gonna kill you," James said from the ground, 'And I'm gonna like it-AGHH!" Sayid kicked him again and a shout was heard from behind Kates gag. She couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes.

"I have the upper hand here now James. It took me a while, but this is what it takes to get what I want."

"What the fuck do you want from me?" James growled.

"That's simple James. I want to see you suffer for destroying my career. You think I'm going to let you live a happy little nice life when I've been evicted from the apartment I've lived in for two years? I lost my girlfriend, my job, my home...and there you are, happy and healthy."

"I worked hard for that you son of a bitch." James spit, blood coming out.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did." He kissed Kates cheek.

A roar unlike Kate had ever heard ripped from Sawyers throat. Jack was a little taken aback by the scream, but didn't let it ruin his mood.

"I had you followed James. Since the moment you got Suns account. I found out about your fight with Shannon, about your meeting Kate. I had her checked out right away and set out to complicate her life...somehow I knew it would complicate yours."

Jack was wrong, Sawyer knew. Kate and her problems changed his life for the better.

"I had her friend Cindy murdered." Kate gasped and turned to stare at Jack in shock. Jacks brown eyes sparkled as he looked at her and said, "I'm sorry Kate. I paid a homeless man twenty dollars to do it. He was an idiot for getting caught but we made sure he had a little accident in jail so he wouldn't talk."

Heavy banging began on the door.

Kate couldn't believe her ears. Her mind was in such a blur, she couldn't think straight.

"So since that and a whole lot of other things I did didn't really work to mess with you, I decided to take matters into my own hands. Kate will be with me now. After this, sure to be adorable, baby is born, we'll raise him ourselves and live happily on some island. Some island no one knows about. We'll eat from mango trees and I'll even hunt us some wild boar." He smiled down at Kate. "We'll be together, go trekking on the island and maybe discover a few mysteries since we'll have it all to ourselves. You'll learn to love me and forget about him."

Kates thoughts were finally centered on one thing. The man was insane. The banging and shouts continued from the other side of the door.

"So you got the island all picked out now, huh?" James asked sarcastically.

"You shouldn't worry too much about it James. Once I know you two will never be together again, I'll be much happier."

"You'll die before that happens," James swore.

"I've had enough," Jack said. "We'll go outside and get rid of the police and be on our way." He sat Kate on the seat. She sagged and breathed heavily, fear of the unknown gripping her. "You stay here." He looked up at Sayid, "Kill him. We'll dispose of his body somewhere over the Pacific."

Kate screamed as Jack walked past and she tripped him.

Sawyer used that nano- second of Sayids distraction to trip him and overpower him. In two swift moves, James had him on the floor and passed out. Turning quickly around, he lunged at Jack and they rolled around on the floor trying to choke each other.

Kate used that moment to get to the door. Hands tied in front of her, she tried desperately to unlock it. A few seconds later she pulled the latch and a swarm of men came barreling inside. Before Kate could see how Sawyer was; she was whisked away by police.

The next minute was a blur to her and she didn't even know who took off her binds, but as soon as she was free she started running back towards the jet. Two shots were heard being fired. Strong hands held onto her shoulders and she tried fighting whoever it was, off of her. The jet turned blurry as Kate realized she was crying. She heard someone scream and realized it was herself. She was spun around and saw a familiar face.

"Desmond!" She cried out, "James!"

Desmond gathered her into his arms, "You've got to calm yourself now Kate. You'll upset the baby." He looked over her head and nodded over to the medics standing by. "We're gonna get you checked now-"

"But James!"

"It's for his baby." He said firmly. "James is my best friend and I've promised to take care of you when he's not here." She tried to shout again and Des said strongly, "Not another word."

As Desmond walked her towards the medics, he looked grimly at the jet as someone was being led out of the it on a gurney, covered head to toe in a white blanket.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for being so patient! I present

Chapter 23

Hurley ran over to the scene and went straight towards the stretcher. "Who is this? I need to see who this is!"

The EMT quickly pulled back the blanket to reveal a freshly deceased Sayid.

Hurley put a hand through his hair and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Shaky though it was, he turned to look at the jet and saw Jack being led out in handcuffs. Jack was crying.

James forced his way through the large group of policemen in the jet. After being pulled away from Jack, Sayid had gotten up and fired at James. In return a policeman had fired a deadly shot to Sayid. Being shot in the shoulder had not phased James, however. He wanted desperately to see Kate. To feel and touch her, to know that she was safe in his arms.

The police wouldn't let him go without being questioned, but he refused to stay and 'chat'; he even refused the medical attention he required. All he wanted was his wife.

Flying down the jets small staircase, he looked wildly around the chaos of police cars, fire trucks and ambulance vans. The breath was knocked out of him.

"What the hell-?"

"James! Dude!" Hurley wrapped his arms around James. "Dude I thought that was you man. I thought you were a goner."

"Its okay Montezuma, I'm livin and barely breathin'."

Hurley stepped back and saw his shoulder, the blood was splattered all down the side of his clothes; not to mention the cuts and bruises on his face. "Medic!" Hurley called out.

"No Staypuff, I need to see Kate, where is she?"

"She's probably inside, you want me to check?"

"No," he interrupted. "I need to see her now."  
"But dude, you're like bleeding to death."

"JAMES!"

He turned around and spotted Kate through the crowd, running towards him.

The blood drained from his face and his heart led him like a magnet right to her. It seemed to take forever to finally get to her, but when he did, his mouth came down on hers in an urgent kiss.

Her hands went through his hair as she kissed him back with equal urgency. How close she was to losing the best thing that ever happened to her! His fingers wrapped into her hair and he vowed he would never let her go.

Memories flashed through their minds as they urgently kissed. The day they met in that small cafe. The night they kissed for the first time. As James started kissing her jaw and towards her ear, he remembered the first time she smiled at him. His life had been pretty okay before she entered it. But now, with her as his wife...there were no words to describe the joy that coursed through his veins at just the mere sight of her.

She cupped his cheeks in her hands and looked at his face. Tears in her eyes, she said, "I love you."

"Oh baby I love you too," he kissed her again and then looked down and touched her belly. "I love you too." He bent down and kissed her belly.

"Oh James," she cried, "I thought I lost-"

"Shh," he placed a finger over her lips and his greenish/blue eyes scanned her greens carefully, "Stay still...I just wanna remember you like this...just let your image burn in my head."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and that's when she smelled the blood. Opening them up, she felt something warm on her arm and realized the blood coming from her shoulder.

"Oh my god, James! You've been shot!"

Hurley's voice popped up beside them, "I told him the same thing."

Kate couldn't help but smile and look up at Sawyer. He was already looking at her and Kate suspected he never looked away from her face.

A week later, James was sitting out on his balcony, looking over that view of central park. Desmond sipped his beer and nodded to the sling around Sawyers shoulder. "That thing botherin' you yet?"

Sawyers dimples deepened and he replied, "Ain't stoppin' me from doin' anything I want, if you know what I mean?"He winked at his friend.

"Cheers to that brotha!" He clinked beer bottles with him.

"So any more inside scoop on Jackasses future?"

"Oh, you mean the bloody biggest story in the city? The mayors son facing years in prison for kidnapping, extortion and a list long enough to keep my ass wiped for the next hundred years?"

"I get it," James nodded as he sniffed the air. He loved the smell after it rained. "He's in a shit load of trouble."

"Ah, he's just lucky you didn't kill him."

"It was the grace of god Lancelot!" He smirked and said, "How's Claire takin all this?"

"She never really had a close relationship with her brother but it still hurts all the same. Especially her dad. Nice enough fellow, doesn't really deserve to have an ungrateful brat like Jack Shepard."

"'Ungrateful brat', that describes Jackass in a nutshell alright," Sawyer said, taking another swig of beer.

"Yeah well he's getting everything he bloody deserves. Death was too easy for him anyway. And I hear he's been cryin so much at the county jail, he's got a bunch of suitors linin' up for a go at him, if you know what _I _mean," Desmond laughed.

James put the bottle down by his feet and rested his elbows on his knees. Looking up at Desmond, he said seriously, "I wanna thank you Desmond. You are a true friend...for watchin over Kate and...just thank you."

Desmond looked a bit shocked, "Well now, that's the first time you truly called me by my real name. Now I know you're serious," he chuckled then sobered quickly, "From the bottom of my heart brotha, you're welcome."

A few minutes later, they joined the ladies inside. James put his arm around Kate and kissed her on the side of her face from behind as Desmond put an arm around his wife and winked at her. "So what have you ladies been discussing?" Desmond asked.

"Oh, it's probably boring to you," Kate said as she kissed the palm of Sawyers hand.

"No it isn't!" Claire said with animation, her blue eyes sparkling. "We were talking about a baby room for little James."

Sawyers heart fluttered as he heard the name of his son and he kissed Kates neck as his hand slid down to her belly.

"Sounds fun," Desmond said nervously.

"Oh yeah, I love talking about babies!"

"God, I know it," Desmond muttered.

"What was that?" Claire asked.

"God, I love it!" Desmond said enthusiastically.

Kate and Sawyer laughed as Claire hit Des on the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Starlight," Des smiled down, "You know I've been thinkin...and thinkin and thinkin...and I think we should have a little one. You know I see the glow in Sawyers eyes as he talks about his son and...I have to admit I want that too."

"Oh Des," Claire's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "This means so much..."

Kate and Sawyer looked on with interest.

"Can we start now?" Claire asked eagerly.

"As soon as we get to the elevator," Des said back.

Claire giggled and they said their goodbyes in a matter of seconds.

Kate turned from the door after locking it and wrapped her arms around Sawyers neck. "Now," she gave him a slow, sensual kiss. "I'm on overdrive," her green eyes lit up with mischief.

"Oh baby, I love this stage of pregnancy."

"But first, tell me again how your ex girlfriend saved the day?" She walked away from him and towards the bedroom.

"Oh come on shortcake," he looked towards the high ceilings and followed her. "I don't ever wanna relive that day for the rest of my life."

"So your ex girlfriend saved your current wife from your ex fiance."

"Kate," James said in a warning voice.

She sat on the bed and smiled cheekily at him, "I'm just glad Cassidy is also in jail and getting what she deserves.

"Thats right baby," he placed his good hand through her hair and his lips hovered over hers. "And none of them ever mattered," he kissed her lightly, "The day I met you was the best day of my life."

"You know," she kissed him back, "I'm in the mood for a white chocolate mocha."

"Oh yeah?" he nibbled her ear, "I know a great little cafe that serves the best."

"Really?" She kissed his stubbly chin. "Can you take me there after dinner?"

"With pleasure," he growled.

"And," her voice came out shaky, "do they serve good strawberry shortcakes?"

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, "No," his voice was husky and gruff as he said, "the best strawberry shortcake is right in front of me...and she serves it well."

The End.


End file.
